Jake & Nessie: Simplemente un hombre y una mujer
by Alice Whitlock de Hale
Summary: AU Jacob, dueño de la cadena hotelera L'Push, Renesmee, su amante de noche y secretaria de día y Leah, la esposa decente & correcta ¿Qué harías tú si fueras el, tu amante te deja sin explicación y justo después encuentras a tu esposa en la cama con otro?
1. NUESTRA PASIÓN

**1.-NUESTRA PASION**

**Jake's POV**

-Vamos Nessie, tenemos todo un año planeándolo, ya tengo los boletos y quedamos que iríamos JUNTOS de vacaciones a los Alpes suizos y ahora, por algo que según tu es mmmuuuyyy importante, me dejas botado…- Grite a Nessie por la desesperación

Reneesme, Nessie como le digo de cariño, es mi amante, mi secretaria, mi confidente, mi todo…

Y Leah, aaaahhhh, Leah la "perfecta esposa", una mujer con clase, con categoría, nacida en cuna de oro, hija de padres de la clase más alta de Forks, esposa de un magnate, dueño de todos los hoteles "L'Push".

Y yo, yo soy ese hombre, su esposo, pero, ella ya no me inspiraba lo mismo que cuando nos casamos, había dejado de ser la mujer que sudaba pasión, desenfreno, lujuria y un amor tan puro, había dejado eso de lado por convertirse en la dama de negocios que supervisaba las cadenas de hoteles L'Push.

-No iré, ve solo Jacob Black, si quieres, ya he dicho que tengo compromisos, cosas ineludibles, cosas que no voy a posponer por ti- dijo arreglándose los aretes y el vestido de gala que traía, que por cierto la hacia lucir hermosa, hacia que sus curvas resaltaran, y que cualquier hombre que la mirara se pusiera caliente.

-No las pospondrías incluso si te hiciera esto- me acerqué y la besé lenta, profunda y pausadamente, mientras tocaba toda su anatomía con una mano y con la otra la tomaba de la cintura para que sintiera como me ponía sin proponérselo.

-no Jake, no- susurró con voz pausada- no me hagas esto, tengo… que llegar al… coctel, ó ¿acaso no quieres que tus hoteles lleguen mas lejos?- soltó un suspiro placentero

-Nessie, tú no me hagas esto, sabes que con negocios no juego, pero tampoco me gusta que rompan tratos conmigo- dije mientras la volteaba dándome la espada y tocando por encima del vestido sus senos y su intimidad, mientras ella solo gemía y apretaba los ojos.

Decidí intentar ganar más terreno y sin que ella se diera cuenta le levanté el vestido hasta la cintura y le bajé las bragas.

Entonces me decidí a hacerle el amor…

-Vamos Nessie, recuéstate en el sillón, te voy a dar motivos para que pospongas ese coctel!- intenté parecer dominante y hacerle ver que ella me provocaba más de lo alguno de los dos pensaba.

-no… Jake! lo que dije fue… definitivo- Intentó safarse de mi agarre, pero no se lo permití.

-Vamos Nessie, te estás pareciendo a mi esposa- Yo sabia que no le gustaba que la comparará con mi esposa por ningún motivo.

-Quieres ver que soy igual a tu esposa, verdad- Se me abalanzó como una loba en celo -no te voy a dar esa dicha- me desabrochó la camisa, los pantalones, se quitó su vestido y entonces empezamos a amarnos como nunca. Nos besamos con lujuria, con pasión, y por sobre todo, con amor.

Decidí hacerla gozar como nunca, me dispuse a masajear su anatomía completa. Hoy hicimos el amor, no fue solo sexo.

Ambos venimos como uno solo… Gozando el uno del otro como solo ella y yo sabiamos.


	2. TENEMOS QUE TERMINAR

**2.-TENEMOS QUE TERMINAR**

**Nessie's POV**

Antes de despertar a Jacob y decidí que lo mejor era sepárame de el, más ahora que yo sabia que tendría un hijo suyo, un pequeño pedacito de el, de nuestro amor, de nuestros sentimientos, alguien que no tenia la culpa de que no pudiera estar con su padre. Recordé esa vez, hace una semana, semana en la que no me había venido mi periodo, supuse que algo andaba mal, pero nunca pensé que fuera a ser algo así.

_Felicidades Renesmee, estas embarazada-Dijo Emily, mi ginecóloga, después de abrir el sobre de los análisis clínicos- Si quieres saber el tiempo exacto de tu bebé puedes venir en unas cuantas semanas para hacerte un ultrasonido, pero creo que tienes aproximadamente dos semanas._

_Me solté a llorar, por la impotencia de no poder darle un padre a mi hijo._

_Gracias Emy-dije sollozando todavía- muchas gracias._

_-Te puedo ayudar en algo Ren, sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿no?-_

_-De verdad, gracias Emy, muchas gracias, pero es algo que debo resolver yo sola.-_

Decidí despertar a Jacob para que se fuera, era la una de la mañana, su esposa no dudaría de el si llegaba a esas horas, estaba acostumbrada, ya que antes de fuésemos amantes el salía cada noche y llegaba muy tarde.

Vamos Jacob levántate, sal de mi cama y sal de mi vida-Dije gritando con la esperanza de que me hubiera escuchado, quería que todo sucediera muy rápido, aunque no sabia por que, ni que excusa le podría dar.

Jake despertó y aun un poco adormilado me cuestionó.

-¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo Nessie?-dijo bostezando.

-Renesmee, para ti-

-Nessie, que te pasa-

Le volví a corregir -Renesmee desde ahora señor Black-

-¿Qué te sucede Nessie?- Dijo haciendo un ademán de ofensa

-Renesmee, señor Black-dije con toda la frialdad posible-le pido que salga de mi cama y de mi casa y también le pido que salga de mi vida.

-¿Así, sin ninguna explicación?-

-Ohhh, claro que no, quiere un explicación y hay que dársela; quiero que salgas de mi vida, quiero que me dejes de molestar, quiero dejar de ser el plato de segunda mesa, ya estoy harta de tener que estar siempre escondiéndome, no poder tener hijos por que el señor está casado, no poder decir que yo te amo, te amaba-grité con altivez y desprecio- no poder salir a pasear por que el señor tiene una "reputación" que cuidar-dije haciendo las comillas en el aire.

-Pero Nessie… Yo… Es que… Te amo… ¿Cómo?… ¿Porque me haces esto?…

-Renesmee, es la última vez que te corrijo, desde ahora quiero que me digas Renesmee, bueno, si es que nos volvemos a ver, así que por favor, vete de mi casa, quiero que te vallas y no vuelvas nunca…-

Salí de la habitación, le abrí la puerta e hice el ademán de que se fuera, en cuanto dio el ultimo paso para salir de mi casa azoté la puerta y me hice ovillo en la alfombra de la sala, donde tantas veces había hecho el amor con Jake, donde concebimos a nuestro hijo, un hijo del que nunca tendría que saber, y dejé que las lagrimas, cedidas por el sueño, me dejaran inconsciente.

Al día siguiente decidí avisarle a mi hermana Bella, que vivía con su esposo Edward en Inglaterra, junto con la familia de este en una villa muy bonita en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Hola Belli, necesito preguntarte una cosa-llamé a mi hermana para saber si me podía ir a vivir con ella, la villa era muy grande, ellos apenas tenían un hijo, Edward Jr.

-Reni, lo que quieras, sabes que yo soy tu hermana y estoy para lo que necesites-detrás de la línea se escucho- Eddie, cuantas veces te he dicho que no rayes los trajes de tu padre con los plumones, perdón Reni, es que ya sabes como es tu sobrino de latoso.

-No te preocupes Belli, pronto estaré yo ahí para ayudarte a cuidarlo, si es que me aceptas allá, claro está- Dije con la voz un poco nostálgica

-Aaaaaaaawwwwww… Reni, si, claro que te puedes venir, de hecho Edward me ha dicho muchas veces que te puedes venir para acá y el te da trabajo en la compañía, ya sabes, EB&CE, comerciales al instante-dijo imitando la voz de su esposo en el comercial de la compañía, que irónico, ellos tenían una compañía de comerciales que había mandado a hacer su comercial de introducción al mercado a otra casa productora.

-Hahaha, claro Belli, mañana me tienes por allá-dije con la voz demasiado triste y sin la menor intención de disimularlo.

**Jake's POV**

-Vamos Leah, que te cuesta-dije sosteniéndola de la cintura, e intentando besarla por la fuerza, como muchas veces hice con Nessie. Acababa de llegar de con Nessie, y quería intentar sacármela de la cabeza, tratar de olvidarla, como ella quería.

-Jacob Black, no quiero hacer el amor contigo, no se porque me despiertas a esta hora, quiero descansar, mañana tendré mucho trabajo ya que estoy supervisando la realización de los comerciales con la mejor casa productora de Inglaterra, EB&CE, propiedad de Edward e Isabella Cullen y Carlisle y Esme Cullen.- En ese momento, y a pesar de saber el apellido principal de Nessie, no la relacioné con esa casa productora, ya que solo me había hablado de que tenía una hermana, pero no me había dicho nunca donde estaba ni que hacía.

-Esta bien, ya me acostumbré a tus desprecios y excusas-

-Vamos Jacob, sabes que te amo y te deseo, pero tengo que ver por nuestro futuro y el de nuestros hijos, claro, cuando los tengamos-

-Ohhh, nosotros, nuestros hijos, nuestros nietos, bisnietos y tataranietos tienen el futuro asegurado con lo que ganan los hoteles-

-Ha ha, muy gracioso Jacob Black-

-Está bien, no te insistiré más, no me gusta rogarle a nadie.-

Nos dormimos y a la mañana siguiente, en cuanto desperté, me dedique de lleno a supervisar los hoteles con Leah, ese día terminé muy cansado, sin fuerzas, ni siquiera para hablar con Nessie, aunque lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, quería buscarla para que me aclarara que tenia, por que yo no me conformaba con la excusa que se había inventado, la conocía muy bien, así, pensando en Nessie me dormí.

Cuando desperté, Leah ya no estaba, así que decidí buscar a Nessie, para ver si ya estaba un poco más calmada y poder hablar con ella tranquilamente, pero cuando llegué a su departamento me topé con la sorpresa de que lo había puesto en renta.

Toqué a la puerta pero nadie salió, la busqué por todos lados, con sus amigas, la familia que tenía en forks, pero nadie sabía nada de ella, entonces recordé que me había dicho que le dijera Renesmee, si es que la volvía a ver… ¿¡SI ES QUE LA VOLVIA A VER! Me monte en mi coche como alma que lleva el diablo y me dirigí al aeropuerto si saber que me esperaba allá, sin saber si la volvería a ver, sin saber siquiera si ella seguía en Forks.


	3. TIEMPO DE HUIR

**3.-TIEMPO DE HUIR**

**Nessie's POV**

Después de hacerle la llamada a mi hermana Bella decidí ponerme a hacer mi equipaje, prometí que estaría al día siguiente en Inglaterra, mi vuelo salía temprano y tenía que descansar, por eso decidí hacer mi maleta desde mucho antes. Mientras la hacía me tocaba el vientre, en un instinto de proteger mi bebé, de cuidarlo, a pesar de que lo dejaría sin padre por mis egoísmos. Me puse a llorar, llore de nuevo pensando en Jacob, y así me volví a quedar dormida llorando.

_-Mamá, quiero conocer a mi papá- Se veía a lo lejos a un pequeño niño sollozando en brazos de su madre reclamándole, mientras la madre lloraba desconsoladamente, diciéndole que no con la cabeza, sacudiendo unos rizos rojizos, que brillaban aun más con el brillo del sol matutino._

_-No Jay, tu padre esta muy lejos y no nos puede atender.- Entonces mi mente y corazón reaccionaron en conjunto y me di cuenta de que era yo, ese era mi hijo reclamándome por que le oculté una verdad tan importante._

Y desperté, llorando, sudando y muy nerviosa e instintivamente me llevé la mano al vientre como lo hice antes de dormir. Pero a pesar de lo que soñé, yo tenia que irme, ocultarle mi hijo, ocultarlo de la vergüenza de no tener padre, de la vergüenza de ser el "bastardo", un hijo fuera del matrimonio, tenia que protegerlo desde antes de nacer. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que me había levantado una hora antes de lo previsto, así que decidí darme una ducha larga para descansar y relajarme. Llené la tina de agua tibia y me metí, me recosté a pensar en que sería lo que haría llegando a Inglaterra. Me dormí en la tina hasta que el agua se enfrió y la cambie para enjuagarme y empezarme a arreglar.

Ya que me arreglé llamé a los de los bienes raíces que me ayudarían con la renta de mi casa. Llegaron a poner los letreros que ya tenían listos. Ya puestos decidí que era hora de marcharme y dejar Forks, a Jacob Black y todo lo que el implicaba, excepto mi hijo, era lo único que me llevaría de el.

Salí con mi maleta y me subí al taxi que había pedido minutos antes, ya en camino hacia el aeropuerto vi el auto deportivo de Jacob Black dirigiéndose a mi casa entonces mis ojos traicioneros derramaron más lágrimas, al saber que nunca lo volvería a ver.

Llegue al aeropuerto y me instale en la sala de abordar, para, dentro de unos minutos, subirme al avión. Después de 15 minutos esperando dieron el anuncio de que en algunos minutos más podríamos abordar. Entonces escuche una voz que me gritaba a lo lejos, decidí alejarme, podía presentir quien era, pero no quería averiguarlo. Al insistir tanto voltee y vi a Jacob agitado, mirándome y entonces vi que sus labios se movían preguntándome por que me iba, por que lo dejaba así como así y diciéndome que me ama…

-Yo también te amo, pero tengo que proteger a mi bebé-Susurre para mi misma y mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Entonces escuché que ya podía abordar, decidí no volver a voltear, si lo hacia, sabia que me derrumbaría y no me podría marchar.

**Jake's POV**

Justo al entrar al aeropuerto divisé una cabellera rojiza, deslumbrante, entonces supe que era mi Nessie, no había duda, era mi mujer, la mujer a la que yo amaba. Le grité, pero ella no respondía, y justo cuando volteó llamaron a los pasajeros de un vuelo que ya podrían abordar, ella se iba en ese vuelo, mi niña se iba sin siquiera despedirse, sin decirme a donde y la realidad de por que. Escuché que el vuelo se dirigía a Inglaterra, pero ya no podía hacer nada, ya no podía abordar ese mismo vuelo, ya no podría alcanzar a mi dulce Nessie, mi vida, mi corazón, el aire de mi respiración. En ese momento entendí que ella sí quería alejarse de mí, quería que la dejara en paz. Así iba a ser, cumpliría su voluntad. Me la sacaría del corazón, muy a mi pesar.


	4. LUGAR EXTRAÑO, GENTE EXTRAÑA

**4.-LUGAR EXTRAÑO, GENTE EXTRAÑA**

**Nessie's POV**

Me dormí mientras volaba en el avión, pensé que sería lo mejor para olvidarme de Jake. Y desperté justo antes de aterrizar. Al bajar del avión me encontré con Edward Cullen, el esposo de mi hermana.

-hola Eddie, ¿como estas?-

-Muy bien, gracias Reni, Bella dice que la disculpes, es que tuvo que salir de emergencia a Forks, ya ves que ella es la productora ejecutiva, y yo no podía ir, ya que tengo muchos más negocios que no le quería dejar por que son muy complicados.- prosiguió- No es que no sea capaz pero no la quería cargar de trabajo y…

-Shhhh Ed, a mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones.-

-Ohhh, lo siento, nunca me callo verdad, es que ya ves como soy yo, mi familia es igual, mi hermanita Alice es muy ruidosa…-

-¡Edward Cullen!-

-perdón Reni-

-Mejor vámonos Ed-

-Ok-

Ya camino a la villa Cullen le pregunté que hacia Bella en Forks y me dijo:

-es que tenemos que filmar unos comerciales con el dueño de la cadena de hoteles L'Push- Me quedé helada, no sabia como reaccionar, Edward se dio cuenta, pero prefirió no decirme nada.

Llegando a la villa Edward le habló a su familia para que me conociese, me presentó a Alice, su hermana menor, una dulce chica, aunque un poco hiperactiva, que caminaba con una gracia de dioses, luego a su hermano mayor, Emmett, un tipo juguetón, fornido, grandulón pero, según Bella me había platicado, con un corazón muy noble y puro. Luego conocí a los esposos de estos, primero a Jasper, marido de Alice, rubio y muy guapo a mí parecer, después a la mujer de Emmett, Rosalie, hermana gemela de Jasper, también rubia, muy hermosa, con mucha presencia, con unos ojos hermosos, de mirada dura y penetrante. Por ultimo conocí a los padres de Ed, Esme y Carlisle Cullen, el era un hombre alto, muy guapo, pelo rubio y ojos claros y ella, Esme, una mujer de apariencia pulcra, ella era toda divina, una gran dama, de ojos marrón claro. Ed, como le digo de cariño, es un hombre algo fornido, no tanto como su hermano Emmett, de cabello cobrizo, ojos color miel y piel marmórea y por ultimo está mi hermana Belli, de ojos marrón chocolate, cabello castaño oscuro y piel un poco mas bronceada que la de su hermoso esposo.

Después de la presentación, Ed me dio un tour en la villa, me explico que Belli había aprovechado el viaje para que sus hijos conocieran el pueblo de su madre y su tía, así que no conocería a mis sobrinos hasta que ella regresara.

Me llevó a conocer la casa en la que vivía con Bella y me explicó como estaban acomodadas las casas en cuanto a la cantidad de cuartos, me dijo en donde me instalaría, donde estaba la cocina, mi baño, cabe decir que la villa tiene 5 casas, que han ido construyendo poco a poco, cada una con 5 recamaras más la sala, la cocina, un comedor enorme, un estudio que cuenta con una pequeña biblioteca, y la recamara principal, que cuenta con jacuzzi y las de huéspedes con tina. Cada casa tiene su propio jardín con alberca y asador, para cuando hacen algo en pareja, pero que también hay un jardín común en el centro de la villa para cuando quieren hacer fiestas o reunirse toda la familia, y también cuenta con una alberca más grande que la de una casa. Aparte me explicó que la villa había sido edificada por un rey, y que mucho después, ellos la compraron con el dinero de muchos años de esfuerzo en conjunto, nada más que les sobraba una casa, pero eso no había sido inconveniente para ellos. Y agotada después del tour, me fui a desempacar.

En cuanto terminé de desempacar le pedí a Ed que me llevara a conocer la casa productora, ya que quería familiarizarme con el ambiente, si iba a trabajar ahí, tenia que conocer lo que hacían, ya sabia un poco, por que yo era la que supervisaba los comerciales de los hoteles de Jake, pero tuvimos que ir solos, por que todos tenían deberes en sus respectivos negocios.

Ya en la empresa conocí algunos empleados de la casa productora, algunos ejecutivos, a los chicos de edición, las secretarias de producción, de presidencia, vicepresidencia, del economista, etc. Ed durante los 3 días siguientes me enseñó que era lo que había de hacerse, ya estaba entendiendo que era lo que hacían en la casa productora y me estaba enseñando lo que tenia que hacer en mi puesto de publirrelacionista y productora ejecutiva suplente, esto quería decir que si Bella llegara a salir de viaje en su puesto de productora ejecutiva yo sería quien tomara las decisiones, los padres de Ed estuvieron de acuerdo en que yo tomara el puesto o puestos en dado caso que

Bella no estuviera.

**Jake's POV**

Desde que la vi subirse al avión sentí que me morí, sentía un agujero en el pecho, que solo podía llenar mi Nessie, ya habían pasado 3 días de eso y aun quería morirme, pero ella me había pedido que me mantuviese lejos de su vida. Para no pensar día y noche en ella decidí tomar las riendas de los hoteles de nuevo. Lo había decidido justo cuando estábamos filmando el comercial de promoción para los hoteles con una casa productora de Inglaterra, que es de las mejores del mundo. Conocí a la productora ejecutiva y parte dueña, Bella y al director del comercial, Robert. Durante esos días Leah ya no tenía tanto trabajo como cuando yo no le ayudaba en nada, así que decidimos que intentaríamos concebir un hijo, me sonó raro, por que ella fue la que insistió en que quería un hijo, y aunque yo sabia que sufriría con un hijo de una mujer a la cual no amaba, sería peor para Nessie si se enteraba, pero ella había sido la que tomó la decisión, aun cuando yo no quisiera. Cada noche hacíamos el amor, Leah lo hacia con mucha pasión, amor, ternura y yo lo hacia por despecho, coraje y rabia, pero aunque sentía todo eso por Nessie, la seguía amando, seguía siendo suyo en cuerpo y alma.

Después de unos días la productora ejecutiva regresó a Inglaterra a arreglar unos detalles del comercial, y conseguir unas cosas extras. Bella me pidió que la fuese a dejar al aeropuerto, por que Robert se quedaría con el auto, por que lo necesitaría.

El ir dejar a la Bella al aeropuerto y ver su avión salir, me abrió la herida que creí había empezado a cerrarse. Me recordó aquel día en que Nessie se fue.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con Leah cocinando, algo que no se ve muy seguido, así que le pregunte: -Hola amor, que celebramos hoy, o que ha pasado-

-¿Por que preguntas Jake, es que una mujer no puede hacer sus deberes de ama de casa?-

-Si amor, pero es que tu nunca los haz hecho, por que nunca tienes tiempo con eso del manejo de los hoteles, y pues es por eso que tenemos servidumbre-

-Hay, Jake, es cierto, pero como ahora ya te tengo a mi lado en el hotel, ya me queda más tiempo para hacer lo que quiera, y también para venir a casa y poder hacer mis deberes de ama de casa-

-Está bien mi amor, ya no te cuestionaré nada-

-aaaahhhh, pero también hay una sorpresa…-

-¿Cuál es mi amor?-

-¡Estoy embarazada!-Dijo sollozando, con muchas lagrimas mojando su rostro.

Dentro de lo que cabe, me alegró saberlo, pero no creí que tan pronto pudiéramos concebirlo, ahora no sabia que iba a hacer. Por la reacción de Leah, tal parece que no hice muy buena cara.

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Acaso no te alegra saber que tendremos un hijo?

-Si amor, es algo maravilloso- Mi desilusión fue evidente, por que después de cenar Leah se fue directo a la cama, en cuanto a mi… preferí sumirme en mi trabajo y en los recuerdos que me dejó Nessie.


	5. EL TUYO, LA MIA, NUESTROS AMANTES

**5.-EL TUYO, LA MIA, NUESTROS… AMANTES**

**Jake's POV**

Al día siguiente de que Leah me anunció su embarazo, por la mañana, decidí que ella se podía quedar en casa, a hacer lo que quisiera, que de ahora en adelante yo me ocuparía de los hoteles, y que ella ya no tendría que ir a supervisarlos. Decidió que si, que ya había trabajado mucho tiempo y que merecía un descanso. Le dije que le llamaría para saber si no se le ofrecía nada. Y que no me esperara a comer, que llegaría muy tarde para adelantar las cosas y poder pasar algunos días con ella, viendo como progresaba su embarazo, si todo estaba bien con su hijo… nuestro hijo, todavía me costaba hacerme a la idea de que tendría un hijo con una mujer a la que no amaba. Ya en el hotel decidí que trabajaría menos de la cuenta para ir a comer con Leah, llevarle flores y chocolates, en compensación por hacerle mala cara con lo del bebé, llegaría mas temprano, comeríamos juntos y al terminar regresaría al trabajo. Pedí a mi secretaria que cancelara las citas que tenia en las 2 horas antes de la comida, y una después, aparte le pedí que mandara al mensajero a pedir un ramo de tulipanes, inconscientemente pedí esas por que eran las favoritas de Nessie, y una caja de chocolates rellenos. Ya con las flores y los chocolates decidí irme, mi hora de salida es a las 2, pero quería llegar temprano, por eso decidí salir a las 11 por eso del tráfico.

Llegando a la casa vi que todo estaba muy quieto desde afuera, no había sirvientes, ni estaba el jardinero arreglando las flores que le encantaban a Leah, supuse que ella estaría dormida y les había dado el día libre a los sirvientes para poder descansar. Entre y escuché unos ruidos que provenían desde nuestro cuarto, supuse que sería la tele y mi esposa se había dormido. Llegué a la puerta de la habitación y cuando la abrí para intentar darle una sorpresa a Leah, el que se llevó la sorpresa fui yo… Me encontré con el gerente de los hoteles y a mi mujer teniendo sexo, en una posición poco ortodoxa, en mi propia cama, entonces decidí darles un susto, así que sin hacer ruido la emparejé un poco de modo que yo la pudiera ver a ella y al bastardo, traidor ese. Entonces, mientras planeaba que hacer escuché lo que le decía a mi mujer, una sarta de cosas sucias, pero de pronto dijo algo que me llamó la atención.

-¿Vamos Leah, dime si piensas en mi cada que tu marido te hace el amor?-

-Si Nahuel, pienso en ti cada que estoy con el tarado de mi esposo-eso me encendió la sangre, pero me tranquilicé, a pesar de que algo así puede provocar una reacción fatal en cualquier otro hombre.-

-¿Y que, ya le dijiste al estúpido que se va a hacer cargo de mi hijo? Hahahahahahaha

-Nahuel, este tiempo es para ti y para mi únicamente, deja de mencionarlo… vamos Nahuel, que acaso ya no puedes-Nahuel la cambió de posición para poder introducirse mas profundo en ella, ahora lo estaban haciendo dándome la espalda- aaaahhhh, y si, el idiota cree que el hijo que espero es de el.-

-Tan pronto lo convenciste Leah, que tuviste que hacer…- eso me desconcertó, pero me hizo darme cuenta de el porque de la pasión de Leah, porque quería que hiciéramos el amor todas las noches, ella estaba embarazada de ese tipo, quién sabe cuanto tiempo tendrían acostándose.

Eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre de verdad, así que entré y les grité una sarta de cosas, los eché de mi casa desnudos los dos, sin siquiera darles tiempo a que me dijeran algo o tomaran ropa. Esa traición, aunque no me importaba que viniese de Leah, me dolía, por que por culpa de la traidora esa yo no había podido formar un futuro junto con mi Nessie. Después de eso me fui a buscar un desahogo, y que mejor que alcohol y mujeres, pero no podía fallarle a Nessie, simple y sencillamente me limitaría a emborracharme hasta no saber más de mí, ni de nadie.

**Nessie's POV**

Después de que me enseñara a manejarme un poco más y que ya pudiera andar sola por la empresa, decidí llamar a Belli, necesitaba hablar con ella y no lo haría por teléfono, quería tenerla cara a cara para que estuviera enterada del porque me vine a vivir con ella.

Esperé a que regresara a los 3 días, necesitaba verla pronto, antes de que todos se dieran cuenta del porque había huido de Forks.

-Hola Reni, como estás, ¿cuidaste a mi marido en mi ausencia?-

-Hola Belli, bien gracias… Y si lo cuidé, ninguna extraña se le acercó.

-Muy bien, sabía que podía confiar en ti.-

-Isabella, necesito hablar contigo- Yo nunca usaba su nombre completo si no era algo serio.

-Esta bien Reneesme, déjame voy a botar mi maleta y platicaremos en tu casa, para estar a solas.-Notó mi tono de preocupación, por eso se puso seria también.

Ya en mi casa nos sentamos a platicar y a tomar una taza de té.

-Bella, te tengo que confesar una cosa- dije con un tono muy seco y serio-No es algo fácil.

-Dime Reneesme, confía en mí, sabes que soy tu hermana mayor, y que yo te apoyaré-

-Si, hermanita, confío en ti, y por eso mismo, te lo diré…-inspire muy ruidosamente y le dije de corrido- Bellaestoyembarazada.-miré la cara de sorpresa de Bella y supe que no se esperaba nada parecido.

-Reneesme, ¿es por eso que huiste de Forks?-

-Si Bella, huí de Forks porque este bebé no puede nacer allá, y nadie de Forks debe saber de su existencia-

-Porqué Reneesme, porqué nadie puede saber de su existencia, si allá te quieren mucho, y este bebé sería muy querido.-

-No Bella, este bebé sería repudiado… Mira Bella, en Forks nadie me conocía un novio, por que no lo tenía, este bebé es de un hombre que no le puede dar su cariño, este bebé sería llamado bastardo.-

-¿Porque? ¿De quién es?-

-Es… es…-en ese momento las lagrimas se empezaban a arremolinar en mis ojos-es… de Jacob Black.-las lagrimas empezaban a escurrir por mis mejillas

-¿El magnate, dueño de los hoteles L'Push?

-Si Bella, de el-La cara de Bella al decir esto se tornó pálida

-Reneesme, porque no me lo dijiste antes… Tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho, Edward y Yo te hubiéramos apoyado-

-Si, hasta ahora me doy cuenta Bella, gracias, gracias a ti y a Edward-


	6. HECHOS DE LA VIDA

**6.-HECHOS DE LA VIDA **

**Nessie's POV**

Han pasado casi 5 meses desde que me fui con mi hermana, acababa de cumplir los 5 de embarazo y mi barriga ya se hacia notar, le pedí a Bella que se encargara de explicarle a su familia de mi embarazo, y que si no querían que me quedara, me podía marchar, para mi suerte, todos me aceptaron muy bien, en especial Alice, que le encantaba comprarme cosas para el bebé y, aunque no lo aceptara, Rosalie también estaba contenta.

-Huy, lo sentí, Nessie, lo sentí- dijo Alice sobresaltada por la patadita que dio el bebé.

-Si Alice, ya se sienten sus pataditas, yo creo que será futbolista- por la cara que hizo, creo que no le gustó mucho la idea y me lo dijo enseguida.

-Claro que no, será modelo de comerciales, trabajará en la compañía-

-Oh, no Alice!-gritó alguien fuera de la habitación –no estarás planeando la vida de mi sobrino, otra vez-

-Hay Bells, sabes que es una bromita-

-Si, claro Alice, bueno, no solo vine a regañarte Alice, vine a hablar con Nessie-

-está bien Bells, las dejo, pero pronto vendré a volverle a aplanear la vida a mi sobrino postizo-

-Bien Alice, nos vemos en un rato- sonreí a al pequeña mujer -¿Qué pasa Bells?, Dime, no me tengas así- Y dijo de corrido:

-TienesqueiraForks-

-Disculpa Bella, creo que haz perdido la memoria, ¿no recuerdas quien vive allá? ¡Yo no puedo ir para allá Bella!-

-Precisamente con el tienes que ir-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- Creo que por un momento se me fue el color de la cara

-Nessie, entiéndeme, estamos en crisis de personal en la empresa, necesitamos gente que salga a hacer contratos y supervisar la realización de lo comerciales fuera del país, y tu eres la única, aparte de mi que se sabe manejar allá-

-¡Entonces ve tú!-

-Yo no puedo, tengo que ir al recital de piano de tu sobrino en esas fechas y supervisar unos comerciales-

-Bella, te dije que no quiero saber más de él y tú me mandas para allá-

-Es como un favor especial, ve a supervisar los comerciales que se tienen que hacer con el, por favor Nessie-suplicó Bella hincándose y tomándome de las rodillas

-y otra vez tengo que decir: ¿QUEEEEEEEE?- Bella siguió suplicando hasta que le di una respuesta afirmativa…

**Jake's POV**

Supe que venia una supervisora diferente, la principal dijo que mandaría a su hermana porque ella tenia unos compromisos ineludibles.

Pensaba en cómo sería la dichosa supervisora cuando entró Leah a mi oficina, su barriga ya se notaba, la miré sorprendido, ya que después de descubrir su infidelidad ella regreso días después a suplicarme, me pidió dinero, alegando que yo había corrido a Nahuel y que el todavía no conseguía trabajo, yo le había hecho mala fama en todo Forks, y como todos en los alrededores me respetaban y yo los apoyaba, decidieron hacerme caso. En eso habló Leah

-buenos días Jake-

-Sr. Black para ti-

-disculpa Jake, perdón, señor Black-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Quiero pedirte perdón, Nahuel me abandono ayer, y necesito dinero para mi bebé.

-No Leah, si se trata de dinero, no cuentes conmigo, no te voy a prestar o regalar dinero, o me viste cara de hermanita de la caridad-Dije burlonamente.

-No, Jacob, no entiendes-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos y con la voz quebrada-

-Sr. Black para ti Leah-dije de nuevo.

-Sr. Black, quería pedirle trabajo, solo el tiempo que me queda de embarazo, para tener algo que darle a mi hijo cuando nazca.

-Bien Leah, serás mi gata personal-Dije petulantemente y con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

-¿Cómo Sr. Black?-

-Si, en otras palabras, estarás aquí para lo que yo necesite-

-Esta bien Sr. Black, ¿cuando quiere que empiece?-

-Ahorita mismo, ve por tu uniforme y te vienes aquí, afuera de mi oficina, en el cuarto de limpieza, ahí hay un altavoz, para cada que yo te necesite te hablaré y vendrás a lo que yo te necesite, ¿entendiste?-

-Si, claro, voy por mi uniforme-

-Aaaahhhh y Leah, a la primera cosa que no me agrade te largas sin liquidación-

-Si, Sr. Black-


	7. CREO QUE YA ERES FELIZ Y LA VENGANZA

**7.-CREO QUE YA ERES FELIZ (NESSIE)  
7.-LA VENGANZA ES DULCE (JACOB)**

**Nessie's POV**

Después de algunas horas de vuelo, llegué al aeropuerto de Olimpia. James, un ayudante de Jacob me fue a recoger al aeropuerto, y para que no me reconocieran me puse unos lentes oscuros y una mascada que tapaba parte de mi nariz y boca, aparte mi barriga de embarazada me hacia más irreconocible.

No me reconoció, algo que me dio un poco de tranquilidad. Tenía una reservación en el hotel L'Push, como los comerciales se hacían en los alrededores y el interior del hotel, las habitaciones eran por cortesía de Jacob.

Llegué al hotel, pedí mi llave en la recepción, afortunadamente las recepcionistas no eran las mismas, supuse que habían puesto a alguna en el lugar que yo dejé vacante, subí a la habitación, me dieron una de las más caras, pero yo necesitaba descansar, ya no podía más con mis pies, además ya quería quitarme la mascada, hacía mucho calor. Decidí cambiarme de ropa, me puse una linda blusa de algodón con estampado azul y tirantitos, sin muchas decoraciones, también me cambié el pantalón y me opté por una faldita blanca vaporosa con flores bordadas, unos zapatos con plataforma blanco y azul y muchos accesorios, amo los accesorios, Jacob lo sabía, cada rato llegaba a mi casa con miles de regalos, anillos, pulseras de cristal, collares con pedrería Swarovski, todos los conservé y los traía conmigo a todos lados, en ese momento decidí que ya no me importaba si me reconocía o no, yo utilizaría los accesorios que me regaló, los amaba y también a el lo seguía amando.

Bajé a la recepción a preguntar donde estaba Jacob Black, necesitaba hablar con el sobre la realización de los comerciales, necesitaba ajustar detalles, quería saber si le parecía bien la modelo, las tomas, todo eso tenía que verlo con el. Me comentó que estaba en su oficina, que podía pasar, comentó que estaba solo, así que podía tocar una vez y entrar, quería que Jacob viera mi panza, deseaba que ya no tuviera duda que no lo amaba y que estaba con otro y hasta un hijo estaba esperando.

Llegué al despacho de Jacob, toqué muy ligeramente, y cuando entré me topé con una escena poco agradable, cerré la puerta y salí corriendo de allí, llorando y maldiciéndome por haberlo dejado, nunca me perdonaría haber huido de allí, hubiera hablado… le hubiera dicho que esperaba un hijo suyo, ahora ya no había remedio… dejaría que fuera feliz, al fin y al cabo yo fui la que decidió apartarse, no podía pedirle que le fuera fiel a mi recuerdo…

**Jake's POV**

Decidí aprovecharme de Leah, sería mi venganza, por su culpa yo no había podido retener a mi Nessie, así que cobraría venganza, la humillaría a más no poder.

-Leah, ven a mi oficina, ahora-

Cuando ella llegó, no puedo negarlo, se veía tan sexy con la pequeña falda de mucama y su panza de embarazada se veía algo irreal, no es que la quisiera, simplemente me excitaba verla así.

-Acércate- le dije parándome de la silla -hazte para acá- cuando se acercó la tomé de la cintura y la pegué a mi escritorio y restregué mi cadera con la suya. Ella simplemente gimió.

-Quieres hacerlo Leah- Le dije al oído, yo sabía que ella entendía a que me refería -te daré un mejor trato si aceptas y te remuneraré, tu salario vendrá aumentado, y creo que eso te servirá-

Ella simplemente se quedó quieta, no me contestó, eso me dio carta libre para hacer lo que quisiera con ella. La voltee de manera que quedara dándome la espalda, le abrí las piernas y levanté su falda hasta la cintura, la recargué contra el escritorio y bajé sus bragas. La empecé a tocar, ella solo gemía, pero no me reclamaba. Yo estaba a mil, así que decidí que era hora de hacer lo que quería desde un principio. Me bajé el pantalón y el bóxer, empecé a restregar nuestros sexos y me introduje en ella, empecé con movimientos cadenciosos y después más rápidos hasta que me vine, me acomodé y limpie, ella solo se quedó ahí. Cuando la vi ella solo estaba llorando con la vista fija en la puerta, estaba abierta, alguien había entrado, no me importaba, es mi oficina, así que no le tomé mucha importancia. En cuanto a Leah, le aventé unos billetes que ella tomó y se fue con muchas lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, a mi no me importaba, solo quería vengarme de ella.

**N/A: Hace algun tiempo yo encontre los fics de una autora llamada Jazzy W, y yo creo que la mayoria de los que leemos y/o escribimos fics, la conocimos. Hay dos fics que ame de los que hizo ella, se llaman EN PRIMERA PERSONA y LA ULTIMA VEZ (segunda parte de Esta vez si).**

**Los he buscado desesperadamente, pero no los he conseguido, si alguien los tiene, o sabe de alguien que los tenga, porfavor, digame en un review y yo le mando mi correo para que me los pase, espero me puedan ayudar... GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON POR SEGUIRME LEYENDO A PESAR DE LA ESPERA...**


	8. AMOR Y DECEPCIÓN

**8.- AMOR Y DECEPCIÓN**

**Nessie's POV**

-Bella, quiero regresar a casa, no puedo estar aquí- Le grité a mi hermana en el auricular del teléfono.

-Ness, cálmate-Dijo mi hermana por teléfono- Tienes que estar allá, me lo prometiste, además, tu para él vas a estar comprometida ¿no?

-Si, pero… pero… no puedo Bella, no puedo, aún lo amo, no quiero verlo con otra, no lo soportaría- dije con lagrimas bañando mi rostro.

-Reneesme Carlie Swan, te vas a quedar allá, no hay pero que valga y si lo amas, recupéralo, no lo dejes ir… Y deja de lloriquear, con eso no vas a conseguir nada, mejor ve con él y demuéstrale que lo amas y que quieres que regrese contigo.-

Las palabras de Bella hicieron eco en mi cabeza, ella tenía razón, el amor no se conseguía de un momento a otro. En ese momento me decidí a recuperar su amor, haría todo lo posible por hacer que lo nuestro funcionara y siguiera como antes de irme.

-Gracias Bells, tienes razón-

-Claro que la tengo, soy tu hermana mayor, las hermanas mayores siempre tenemos la razón- Con eso logró sacarme una risa. –Ya sabes Ness, yo te ayudaré en todo, sabes que te adoro-.

-Gracias Bells, yo también te adoro- Terminé la conversación con Bella, me limpié las lagrimas y bajé a buscarlo de nuevo, algo de nuestro amor tenía que haber quedado en él, y lucharía por rescatarlo. Lo conquistaría de nuevo de ser necesario.

**Jake's POV**

Ya era de noche y yo estaba un poco cansado, quizá simplemente era porque no había podido dormir bien desde que Nessie se fue, fuera lo que fuera, yo estaba cansado y estaba por irme a dormir a mi habitación del hotel, tenía tiempo que no dormía en la casa, esa casa me transmitía tanta inseguridad, se sentía fría y vacía, no porque Leah le hubiera dado aire cálido a esa casa, sino que , me transmitía un sentimiento de vacío, esa hubiera sido la casa de Nessie y mía. Decidí no seguir pensando en ello, me deprimiría más de lo que ya. Estaba ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien tocaba, hasta que escuche el rechinido de la puerta, en ese momento vi una silueta un poco delgada, pero con un abdomen hinchado, como de mujer embarazada, un cabello rizado que a la poca luz del despacho se veía como rojizo rubio, algo que me recordó mucho a mi niña. Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué un poco a la persona misteriosa que se colaba a mi despacho, cuando vi que abría la boca para hablar.

-Hola Jake, ¿me recuerdas?- Dijo una voz dulce, de una persona a la que no había podido reconocer.

-¿Quien eres?- Dije un poco nervioso.

-¿No me recuerdas, amor?- Ese "amor", me llevó uno meses atrás a la figura de mi Nessie. Me acerqué corriendo hacía ella, había ansiado tanto este momento, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de su vientre hasta que me separé de ella.

**N/A: Se que es un capi muy cortito, pero aligual que este capi, yo ando muy corta de inspiración. Además, me he sentido un poquito mal, no se porque, pero he estado un poquito deprimida, y creo que no se si continuar con esta pagina, tengo muy poquito escribiendo, lo se, pero creo que todos llegamos a un momento en que no sabemos que hacer, creo que me alejaré un poquito de FF, me hará bien, también me siento un tanto preocupada por unos asuntitos que traigo cargando desde hace algun tiempo.**

**Yo se que a algunos no les importará esta nota, pero a los que si, quiero decirles que muchas gracias por apoyarme, a los que han dejado review, a los que me han añadido a sus autores favoritos, o que siquiera han añadido mis historia a sus favoritos, GRACIAS de todo corazon a ustedes que han estado aqui.**


	9. DESCUBRIENDO

**9.-DESCUBRIENDO**

**Jake's POV**

Cuando noté su vientre, me separé de ella, yo la amaba, le había sido fiel y ella me había pagado consiguiéndose a otro.

-¿Qué es esto Nessie?-Pregunté confundido, sorprendido y enojado, mirando hacia su vientre. Ella se llevó las manos hasta su barriga, intentado proteger su vientre, como si mi sola expresión le hubiera causado miedo.

-Es nuestro hijo Jake, un bebé tuyo y mío- Dijo sonrojada.

-Pero ¿cómo?, tu y yo nos separamos hace mucho tiempo, no puede ser, ese bebé no es mío, no puede serlo Nessie-

-Apenas tengo 6 meses y medio*, Jake, es más o menos el tiempo que llevamos separados-

-Reneesme, no juegues conmigo, ese bebé no es mío, es de otro y me lo vienes a restregar- Vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y después solo sentí mi mejilla arder.

-Eres un imbécil Jacob, este hijo es tuyo- sus lagrimas empezaron a caer como cascada –yo venía dispuesta a volver contigo, por mi hijo, no podía soportar saber que este hijo es tuyo y que tu no tuvieras la oportunidad de conocerlo, pero por lo que veo a ti te importa un pepino lo que nos pase-

-No Nessie, yo a ti si te quiero, desiste de tener a ese bebé, dáselo al hombre con quien lo concebiste, te perdono por engañarme, dalo en adopción, no se, pero deshazte de él y quédate conmigo- Ahora fue la otra mejilla que me ardió

-Eres un asco de persona Jacob, yo pensé que eras mejor, pero veo que no, te odio Jacob Black, te odio- Sus palabras se reflejaron muy bien en sus ojos.

-Nessie, no, no se porque lo dije-

-Mira Jacob, quiero que me olvides, ahora si va en serio, no como hace 7 meses, esta vez va en serio, olvídame- Sus palabras me quemaron el alma.

-Nessie, no por favor, no sabía lo que decía, quédate, si es con ti hijo no importa, pero quédate-

-No Jacob, ya entendí que clase de persona eres, esta vez va en serio, me voy-

**Nessie's POV**

Me di la vuelta, dispuesta a dejarlo, pero el me detuvo atrapándome del codo, me volteó tan rápido que no supe qué sucedía, hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

-Te amo Nessie, no te vayas, por favor, te lo suplico-

-Yo también te amo Jacob, pero cuando dijiste lo que dijiste, entendí que no puedo estar contigo-

-Ness, por favor, no te vayas, te amo, no quiero que me dejes de nuevo-

-Eso hubieras pensado cuando ibas a decir esas cosas tan feas-

-Es la verdad Reneesme, ese niño no es mío, y no lo quiero conmigo, pero si tengo que hacer un sacrificio para que te quedes conmigo, lo haré-

-Lo ves, es tu hijo, y aun así es un sacrificio- Me voltee otra vez, dispuesta a salir de ese lugar, a dejar a Jacob, aunque el corazón se me hiciera pedazos, entonces sentí como se humedecían mis piernas, luego vi hacía Jacob con los ojos rojos llenos de lagrimas, entonces sentí una punzada en mi vientre.

-Jacob, mi hijo- Después de eso, solo vi blanco, luego negro y entonces ya no supe más de mi.

***Se que a los que se fijan mucho en las fechas sabrán que estas no coinciden (en el capitulo 6 Ness tenía apenas 5 meses, y ahorita sale con que ya tiene 6 y ½), pero tenía que hacerlo así, necesito adelantar un poco el proceso, ya que NOS ACERCAMOS A LA RECTA FINAL DE LA HISTORIA! Aayyy, que emoción! Yuuppiii :3**

**CÓMO VEN QUE YA VA A NACER EL HIJO DE JAKE Y NESS, MMHHH, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI (NUEVAMENTE MUY CORTO), LES GUSTE, PUSE TODO MI EMPEÑO EN ESTE CAPITULO, COMO LES MENCIONÉ EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, LA INSPIRACIÓN LLEGA POR LAPSOS, MUY CORTOS, A VECES MUY LARGOS QUE YA NO SE NI CUAL DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE TENGO ESCRIBIRLE, QUE UNAS LÍNEAS EN ESTA, OTRAS EN AQUELLA. QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES DE LOS ÚLTIMOS, COMO MENCIONÉ ANTES, ESTA ES LA RECTA FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, NO PUEDO HACER QUE SALGA MAS DE DONDE YA NO HAY. PROMETO QUE DESPUÉS DE ESTA HISTORIA HABRÁ MÁS FICS. SOLO LES PIDO TIEMPO, YA NO ME IRE, SIEMPRE MIS PROBLEMAS SE RESOLVIERON, MAS FACIL DE LO QUE PENSÉ, LOS QUIERO MUCHO, GRACIAS POR ESPERAR &…**

_DEJEN REVIEWS!_

_DEJEN REVIEWS!_

_DEJEN REVIEWS!_

_DEJEN REVIEWS!_

_DEJEN REVIEWS!_

GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN LEYENDO!


	10. MIEDO

_**No aguante las ganas de subirles este capitulo, es que quiero, sinceramente, avanzar rapidamente con esta historia, ya que hay un nueva en puerta. La nueva historia se llamará: HERMANOS, DESAGRADABLE REALIDAD; antes se iba a llamar de una forma diferente: DESEO PROHIBIDO; tambien estaba: INEVITABLEMENTE, TE AMO. Bueno, pondre el summary en cuanto acabe esta historia, y conforme vayan leyendola decidiré el titulo segun sus reviews, o haré una encuesta. no lo se, bueno, sin mas preambulos, EL CAPITULO...**_

**10.-MIEDO**

**Jake's POV**

Cuando vi a Nessie desvanecerse, no supe que hacer, solo alcancé a sostenerla entre mis brazos y pedir una ambulancia. Cuando vi que esta se tardaba demasiado, la subí a mi coche y la llevé al único hospital de Forks. Nos recibieron y les dije que probablemente estaba en labor de parto, yo sinceramente no sabía en que consistía eso, ni nada que tuviera que ver con bebés, pero en el momento en que se desvaneció, supuse que era algo que tenía que ver con su hijo.

-Usted es el esposo- Escuché a alguien a mi espalda, un doctor, algo mayor, que me hablaba.

-Si, yo soy su esposo- contesté con mucha inseguridad.

-Mire señor, su esposa va a dar a luz, pero tengo que advertirle que será un parto riesgoso, por lo que hemos visto en los estudios que le realizamos, el bebé apenas tiene 6 meses, es un tiempo de gestación en el que hay muchos riesgos-

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, pero salve a mi esposa-

-Señor, su esposa ha estado consiente durante unos minutos y pidió que si se tenía que escoger entre ella y el bebé, escogiéramos por el bebé, ahora, mi pregunta es ¿está usted de acuerdo con ella?-

-No, no lo estoy, mi esposa es muy joven y aún podemos tener mas hijos después, quiero que si tienen que decidir, la escojan a ella-

-Si es así, por favor, llene el formulario que le pasará la enfermera-

Llené el estúpido formulario no muy consciente de ello. Pasaron 3 tortuosas horas hasta que al fin salió el doctor del quirófano con cara de pocos amigos.

-Señor, tengo que decirle que el bebé ha estado muy bien, para ser un bebé prematuro, ha nacido con muy buena salud, la que no ha resistido es su esposa, temo decirle que ha caído en estado de coma- lo ultimo que me dijo el doctor me dejó en shock, entonces reaccioné.

-No le dije que mi esposa era lo principal, que acaso no me entendió, para que me preguntó por quien decidirse si iba a hacer lo que le diera su regalada gana- Grité mas estupideces, estaba enfurecido, mi Nessie estaba en coma por culpa del doctor y del maldito que la embarazó.

Un viernes, exactamente un mes después del parto, y nada que reaccionaba, entonces me llamaron del hospital, el bebé de Nessie ya podía salir del hospital, como su "esposo" me tuve que hacer cargo del niño. El día que lo fui a recoger, fue la primera vez que lo vi, después del parto no tuve el valor de ir a ver al niño, un hermoso bebé de piel morena, ojos color azabache, con mucho pelo, cobrizo semi rizado como el de su madre, unos labios finos en forma de corazón y una hermosa cara redonda. Sus ojos y el color de su tez principalmente, me recordaron mucho a mí. Pregunté a las enfermeras si hacían pruebas de ADN, más curiosidad que nada. Me comentaron que si, que tardaban tres días en tenerlas, y simplemente necesitaban un poco de sangre. Decidí hacerme la prueba de paternidad, quería saber si Ness solo había ido para embaucarme con el niño o de verdad era hijo mío. Nos tomaron las muestras de sangre y me retiré con el niño en brazos.

Al llegar al hotel pedí que me compraran todo lo necesario para un bebé, cuidar del hijo de Nessie era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Pedí que todo el mobiliario fuera instalado en la habitación donde estaba ella. Decidí revisar sus cosas, tal vez había una prueba de que el niño era hijo mío, o lo contrario. En su bolso encontré identificaciones personales, tarjetas de presentación, hojas blancas, pero una en especial me llamó la atención. Puse al bebé en la cama, no lo dejaba con nadie, ya estaba dormido, puse almohadas a su alrededor y seguí viendo. El papel que me llamó la atención estaba doblado, olía a Nessie, algunas partes de lo que parecía ser una carta tenían la tinta corrida. Empecé a leer

_25/octubre/2009_

_Jacob, siento no poder decirte esto en persona, pero no sabes lo duro que es para mí alejarme, y más por las razones por las que lo he tenido que hacer._

_No soporto verte con ella, saber que nunca vamos a poder gritar nuestro amor, y peor aún que nunca vas a saber de este hijo que llevo en mi vientre, sí, este bebé que ha alegrado mis mañanas desde que se que esta en mi, este bebé que es un pedacito tuyo y mío._

_Jacob, lamento tener que escapar así, sin dar razones concretas por las cuales yo me tengo que ir. Lamento irme así, simplemente es que estoy huyendo, no soportaría verte en brazos de otra y saber que nunca vas a ser totalmente mío._

_Perdóname Jacob, te ruego me perdones y entiendas._

_Te amo, Nessie._

La carta estaba fechada con el día que ella se fue, hace casi ocho meses. Aún después de la carta, seguía dudando de mi paternidad sobre Jensen, así había decidido ponerle al bebé. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos que ni me inmuté del celular que repicaba en la habitación, no fue hasta que el bebé se empezó a inquietar, que me percaté del dichoso celular. Lo tomé entre mis manos, vi 500 llamadas perdidas, todas del mismo número. Entonces volvió timbrar, acepte la llamada y me puse el teléfono en la oreja.

-Reneesme Carlie Swan, porque no contestabas el teléfono-

-Ummhh, no soy Nessie-

-Quien eres, porque tienes tú el teléfono de mi hermana y de donde la conoces, como sabes que le decimos Nessie-

-Soy Jacob Black-

-Sr. Black, Disculpe, pero porque tiene el celular de mi hermana, soy Bella Swan de Cullen, productora ejecutiva de EB&CE, la casa productora con la que está haciendo sus comerciales-

-Ohhh, si, ya la recuerdo, pero, Nessie es su hermana-

-Si, lo es, dígame, porque no me contesta, tengo un mes tratando de llamarle y nada que me contesta, en la recepción de su hotel no me pueden decir nada, y estoy muy preocupada-

-Será mejor que venga, su hermana esta muy grave en el hospital de Forks-

-Si, en este momento compro el boleto por internet y le aviso mi hora de salida-Dijo con un tono inmenso de preocupación.

-Si, si desea espero a que lo compre, para que de una vez me diga a que hora sale- esperé unos cuantos segundos en la línea.

-Demonios, no hay boletos hasta en cuatro días, compraré el más temprano, si es necesario, de madrugada-

-Si, no se preocupe, estaré llamándola para mantenerla al tanto de la salud de su hermana-

-Si, se lo agradecería mucho-

Cortamos la llamada y yo me recosté a un lado del bebé y me quedé dormido allí, aspirando el aroma que Ness había dejado impregnado.

**N/A: Awwwww *w* que mono, Jensen, Ummhh… si se preguntan porque Jensen, es que recordé uno de los Fic que escribió mi autora favorita, Jazzy W, no recuerdo cual de sus Fic mencionaba a Jensen Acles, o algo así, y como se vería en ropa interior. Recuerden mi petición, si encuentran los Fic EN PRIMERA PERSONA y/o LA ULTIMA VEZ, díganmelo, por favor, estos Fic me robaron el alma, pero no los he podido encontrar, ambos son de JAZZY W…**


	11. ENFRENTANDO LA REALIDAD

**11.-ENFRENTANDO LA REALIDAD**

**Jake's POV**

El fin de semana pasó como si nada, ya era lunes y apenas me estaba acostumbrando a cuidar al bebé y levantarme de noche.

Me levanté con el sollozo matutino de Jensen, preparé su biberón, lo saqué de su cuna y se lo di, Jensen mostró sus encías cuando terminó de comer y soltó una pequeña risa, como desee ser el padre de Jensen en ese momento. Lo deposité en su cuna y lo arrullé hasta que nuevamente se quedó dormido.

Hoy me dan los resultados del estudio de paternidad, deseo que mi sueño se cumpla.

Bajé con Jensen a mi oficina, cargué con su portabebés, varias mamilas, una mochilita con tres cambios de ropa, unos jugos, pañales, talco, toallitas húmedas para bebé, crema anti rozaduras, leche, un termo con agua caliente para las mamilas, un botellón de agua, juguetes, entre otras cosas necesarias para Jensen.

Avisé a mi secretaria que cancelara todo lo que había por hacer en este mes, nada me impediría cuidar a Jensen y ver a diario a su madre.

Llegué al estacionamiento y acomodé a Jensen en su sillita para autos. Conduje hasta el hospital con cierta opresión en mi pecho. Bajé a Jensen en su portabebés, iba con una gran sonrisa, como si presintiera que algo bueno iba a pasar. Charlé con una de las enfermeras, me entregó los resultados del análisis. Positivo, Jensen es mi hijo. Lo saqué de su portabebés y lo abracé, sus ojos azabache tenían un brillo especial, como si el supiera que esto que estaba pasando era bueno, como si sintiera mi alegría al saber que si es mi hijo. Después de un momento de paz con Jensen decidí entrar al cuarto de Nessie, necesitaba que Jensen supiera que Nessie es su madre, que esa mujer a la que tanto amo, sería mi esposa pero, justo cuando iba a entrar, me topé con el doctor.

-Sr. Black, temo que… temo que tendremos que desconectar a su esposa, hemos hecho los exámenes pertinentes, pero, ninguno nos da esperanza alguna de que su esposa recobre la conciencia, lo siento mucho, por usted y por su hijo- mis ojos azabache, y los de mi bebé, se tornaron opacos, el brillo que habían tenido por saber que por nuestras venas corría la misma sangre, se opacó al saber que nuestra mujer nos dejaría. Mi hijo empezó a sollozar, no era hambre porque acababa de comer, durmió bien, jugó con sus muñecos y estaba limpio su pañal. El sabía que este momento era difícil, que la mujer que ambos queríamos moriría.

-Dr. Garrett, no, no puede ser, no puedo permitir que la desconecten, no pueden dejar a mi hijo sin madre, no pueden, no tienen derecho de hacer eso-

-Disculpe Sr. Black, pero ya no podemos mantener a su esposa así, no es justo que le demos falsas esperanzas, los estudios que le hemos realizado han dejado claro que su esposa, no va a reaccionar.

-Doctor, por favor, denos unos cuantos días más, por favor, es lo único que pido, si desea puedo donar una fuerte cantidad al hospital, a cambio de una semana o dos, por favor, se lo suplico- Casi grité mientras abrazaba a mi hijo, apretándolo contra mi pecho. Acaricié su cabecita y su espaldita delicadamente.

-Sr. Black, la mantendremos conectada solo dos días más, y no es necesario que de ni un centavo-

-Gracias Dr. Muchas gracias- Tomé la pequeña manita de mi hijo y la estreché. Necesitaba saber que el se quedaría conmigo, que el no me iba a dejar.


	12. SORPRESAS

**12.-SORPRESAS**

**Jake's POV**

-Vamos pequeño, es hora de visitar a tu mami- Le susurré a Jensen, él solo mostró sus encías, sus ojos brillaron y yo simplemente sonreí, mi niño no debía sentir la tristeza que tenía guardada en mi corazón. Era lunes, el primero de los dos días que me habían dado.

Tomé una de las maletas que le tenía preparadas, el portabebés, lo de siempre.

Cuando llegamos al hospital entré a la habitación y vi a mi Nessie pálida, su rostro ya no tenía la misma vida que cuando la conocí, sus manos secas, sus labios blancos y despellejados. La contemplé tumbada en esa cama, casi sin vida.

-Amor, mira a tu bebé, nuestro bebé, si lo se amor, es nuestro, se que te humillé y te hice menos, pero, estaba asustado, molesto, no sabía porque te habías ido, porque me habías dejado solo- Mis ojos empezaron a derramar las lagrimas que había contenido durante tanto tiempo. Tomé la mano de Nessie y seguí llorando, mientras seguía sosteniendo a mi hijo entre mis brazos, aunque ya estuviera dormido. Acomodé a mi hijo en su portabebés y lo cubrí con una manta.

-Amor, por favor, te necesitamos, reacciona Ness, reacciona- entonces recordé algo que tenía que hacer.

Saqué una bonita alianza de matrimonio del bolsillo delantero de mis vaqueros. La noche anterior mande pedir que me llevaran a mi habitación varias alianzas que yo había mandado a hacer tiempo atrás, eran regalos especialmente para Nessie, escogí la más bonita de todas, y la más significativa. Un hermoso corazón, una mitad de peridoto*******1** y la otra de azabache*******2**, de tamaño medio en el centro, a los lados dos pequeñísimos azabaches y el armazón del anillo de platino.

El corazón significaba el amor entre Ness y yo, la mitad de peridoto era por ella, por sus ojos verdes y la mitad de azabache significaba que era yo, y mis ojos negros, la unión entre ambos pedazos significaba nuestra relación. Los pequeños azabaches a los lados significaban los hijos que tendríamos y el armazón de platino, significaba que nuestra relación era mas fuerte que nada, porque Nessie había regresado porque me ama, y yo había cuidado de nuestro hijo, aún sin saber a ciencia cierta que era mío, porque yo la amo a ella.

Puse la alianza en su fino dedo y apreté su mano, recargué mi cabeza en sus piernas y dejé que las lágrimas siguieran su curso. Entonces sentí un pequeño movimiento entre mis dedos.

Nessie se estaba moviendo, el dedo en el que puse la alianza se movió. Sus parpados empezaron a temblar y entonces vi sus ojos verdes apagados, me miraban fijamente y escuche unos cuantos murmullos. Mi corazón se aceleró, mis piernas temblaron y mis manos empezaron a sudar. Después escuché unos sollozos provenientes de Jensen, lo levanté del portabebés y se lo mostré a mi Nessie.

-Amor, es tu bebé, nuestro bebé-

**Nessie's POV**

Sentí una de mis manos rodeada por un calor extraño, luego algo frío deslizándose por mi dedo. Entonces mis parpados empezaron a bailar, mis dedos a temblar, mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse extraño. Por un momento me sentí vacía, mi bebé ya no estaba en mi vientre, temí tantas cosas, apenas tenía 6 meses y medio, mi bebé no estaba en condiciones de nacer aún. Después mis ojos se abrieron, y lo único que pude ver fue a Jacob, después un sollozo y a mi bebé.

-Amor, es tu bebé, nuestro bebé- nuestro bebé… Esas últimas palabras que pronunció Jacob hicieron eco en mi cabeza, nuestro bebé… nuestro, el sabía que el bebé era suyo, un pedacito suyo y mío.

-Amor-tartamudee, no podía pronunciar palabra, mis labios se sentían secos, mi lengua pegada al paladar. Mis brazos no respondían, solo temblaron un poco y me sentí sin fuerzas, por un momento se me fue el aire, y sentí como si el corazón se me parara. Pero esas sensaciones desaparecieron cuando Jacob tomó mi mano, la acarició y la llevó hacia la piernita de nuestro bebé, cuando al fin pude tocarlo, pude acariciarlo, sentir que vivía, el vacío de mi vientre desapareció en el momento en el que pude tocar a mi niño. Fijé mi vista en el bebé, y después la dirigí hacia mi mano, en mi dedo relucía una hermosa alianza de peridoto y azabache, un corazón de ambas piedras y dos pequeñas piedritas de azabache. Estaba pensando desde cuando la traía hasta que Jacob interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Amor, ya registré a nuestro bebé, Jensen, Jensen Black Swan- Jacob siguió mi mirada que aún seguía fija en el anillo.

-Amor, esa alianza te la acabo de poner, segundos antes de que despertaras, es mi forma de decirte que te amo- Una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla y Jake la limpió con su pulgar.

-No llores amor, no hay porque llorar, cuando te dejen salir de aquí nos iremos a vivir juntos, con nuestro bebé, tu y yo-

Después de eso Jake salió por el doctor, que se maravilló, no supe porque, hasta que me contó que después del parto había quedado en estado de coma. Por eso me sentía tan entumida, no recordaba después de lo que había pasado después de que bajé las escaleras dispuesta a hablar con Jake, entonces el me recordó que habíamos discutido por lo de Jensen, entonces empecé a recordar, discutí con Jacob, después me iba a ir y sentí una punzada en el vientre, humedad en mis piernas, entonces le dije que ya iba a nacer y desde ahí había pasado un mes desde que caí en coma.

El doctor dijo que en quince días podría salir del hospital, pero que necesitaría rehabilitación. Dormí un poco y desperté con un pequeño dolor de cabeza que fue desapareciendo, los doctores dijeron que era normal, que más o menos por una semana los tendría, pero que conforme el tiempo se desaparecerían. Estaba platicando con el doctor y con Jake cuando escuché gritos afuera.

-Nessie- Entonces vi mi hermana histérica con su hijo dormido en brazos y a Edward con algunas maletas. Cuando el doctor los vio, salió del cuarto para que tuviéramos un poco de privacidad.

-Ness, como estás, qué tienes, qué te pasó, dime, estás bien- entonces vi su mirada dura dirigirse a Jake –esto es tu culpa, por tu culpa Ness esta así, si no la hubieras dejado, eres un desgraciado-

-Cálmate amor, dejemos que nos expliquen que sucedió- Dijo Edward sosteniendo a Bella de un hombro.

Entre Jake y yo les contamos lo que sucedió, Bella solo hacía caras, mientras que Edward mantenía una expresión de serenidad. Solo omitimos la parte de Jensen, que se quedó con las enfermeras que lo querían tanto, después de un mes de estar en el hospital, y siendo un niño tan risueño, según me había dicho Jake, las enfermeras le tomaron cariño

-Wow, no puedo creer que eso hubiera pasado en tan poco tiempo, discúlpame Jacob, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención-

-No hay cuidado Bella, te entiendo, estabas preocupada por tu hermana, yo hubiera reaccionado igual si hubiera sido un familiar mío tan cercano y no supiera nada-

-Bueno, pasaremos unos días aquí y volveremos a Inglaterra, ahora que se todo… Nessie, espera- dijo viendo mi vientre plano – ¿Y el bebé?-

-Ummhh- dije acomodando mi cara en el cuello de Jake, haciendo ademán de que iba a llorar, cuando en realidad le estaba diciendo a Jake que fuera por Jensen.

-Nessie, no me digas que…- Jacob se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado y salió de la habitación, para llegar segundos después con Jensen en sus brazos, que estaba riendo, mostrando sus encías.

-Ohhh- a Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas -Es tan bonito-

-Si, se llama Jensen Black Swan-

-Que bonito nombre, tu lo escogiste?-

-Gracias, de hecho lo escogió Jacob- Pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando, cuando obscureció, Bella y Edward se fueron al hotel, Jake les dijo que dispusieran de las habitaciones que necesitaran, y la que fuera, luego llamó a la recepción para que les dieran la habitación sin preguntas.

El doctor hizo su última ronda y me dijo que necesitaba reposo y tranquilidad, me sedó y me quedé inconsciente de nuevo.

**N/A: Confieso que no sabía de piedras preciosas, me puse a investigar un poco y me decidí por el peridoto y el azabache por los ojos de Jake & Ness. Aunque en el libro se supone que ella tiene los ojos color chocolate de Bella, pero a mí me gustan más los verdes de Edward… :DD**

*******1**_Peridoto: Piedra preciosa, también llamado "olivino", esto por su hermoso color verde oliváceo._

_Aquí hay un link para ver qué es el peridoto u olivino:_ _.?content=stones&stone=peridoto_

*****_**2**__Azabache: Piedra preciosa negra, se considera que tiene mucho poder mágico, se usa para talismanes. Pulido adquiere una brillantez magnifica, pero también es usado en bruto._

_Link para ver qué es el azabache:_

_http:/www./2006/04/05/azabache/_


	13. MEJORAS Y MÁS SORPRESAS

**13.-MEJORAS Y SORPRESAS**

**Nessie's POV**

Pasaron los quince días, en los que mejoré más de lo esperado, así que con mayor razón me dejaron salir del hospital. Me sacaron de la habitación en una silla de ruedas. Todos me recibieron con una sonrisa, Jacob llegó con flores y globos, Bella y Edward con su pequeñín y un gran regalo. Partimos hacia el hotel, ambos me comentaron que hoy salía su vuelo, que no les gustaba tener que dejarme, pero que había unos cuantos problemitas en la empresa. A mi no me importaba, si era algo importante, con todo derecho se tenían que ir. Además yo iba a estar bien cuidada por Jake y Jensen.

_**CINCO MESES DESPUÉS**_

Todo en nuestra vida había mejorado, habíamos aclarado las cosas, me contó como se había enterado de que Jensen era su hijo de verdad, al principió me dolió mucho que hubiera hecho la prueba, pero después entendí que era justo, yo lo había abandonado, y que tenía derecho a dudar.

La rehabilitación ya no era necesaria, los doctores habían determinado que no había daños en mi cerebro, así que podría continuar con mi vida normalmente.

Ya vivía con Jacob, teníamos la suite del hotel, ahí había una pequeña sala de entretenimiento aparte de la sala principal, decidimos convertirla en el cuarto de Jensen. Se instaló todo lo necesario, y lo que había en la habitación en la que yo había estado fue removido y trasladado a la suite.

En todo ese tiempo Jake no me había tocado, sentía una necesidad enorme de hacer el amor, más de un año sin hacerlo, me tenía tensa, además Jake aún no lo quería hacer, tenía miedo de lastimarme, aunque yo insistiera en que me sentía perfectamente y los doctores no hubieran tenido ninguna oposición.

Pero esta noche, tendría que seducirlo, era la única opción que el me había dejado. Así que salí de compras a Port Angels. Llevé a Jensen conmigo, estábamos solos en la habitación, Jacob había ido a arreglar unos papeles a Seattle, así que no regresaría hasta la noche.

Entré al centro comercial con Jensen en su carriola, busqué tiendas de ropa interior específicamente, necesitaba encontrar algo bonito.

Entré a un pequeño local que parecía tener buen surtido. Vi hermosos conjuntos, piezas por separado, pero me tope con un conjunto espectacular.

Lo tomé y pague con mi tarjeta de crédito. Después entré a Sears buscando ropa para ponerme encima de la interior. Vi una hermosa blusa semi transparente color azul turquesa con detalles de pedrería en blanco. La tomé y me la probé encima de la ropa que traía, perfecta. Salí de Sears con dirección a Liverpool, donde encontré una hermosa falda unos centímetros abajo de mis nalgas, blanca, justo de mi talla. Saliendo de Liverpool solo me faltaban los zapatos, así que seguí buscando. Pasé por C&A y encontré unos bonitos zapatos de tacón de 10 cm; tacón corrido, azul turquesa, de tela, cerrados por todos lados, solo dejaban ver la parte de arriba de mi pie. Salí con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Subí a Jensen al auto, luego las cosas que estaban en la canastilla de la carriola. Doblé la carriola, la metí al auto y partimos con destino al hotel. Jensen se había portado tan bien. No lloró, ni hizo berrinches, ni nada que otro bebé hubiera hecho.

En el trayecto se durmió, cuando llegamos me dio cosa despertarlo, así que pedí que me ayudaran a bajarlo con todo y la sillita del auto, mientras también me ayudaban con mis compras. Lo subieron a la suite y lo dejaron en la alfombra acostado en su sillita, así que cuando despertara estría donde tanto le gustaba estar, podía estar acostadito en la alfombra durante horas y no llorar, era su lugar favorito. Acomodé el corralito alrededor de él. Jacob había mandado comprar un corral plegable, cosa que muchas veces nos facilitaba las cosas cuando estábamos ocupados, aunque casi no sucedía, yo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para cuidar a Jensen.

Me metí a bañar, dejé que el agua tibia recorriera mi cuerpo, tallé mi cuerpo, mi cabello y me enjuagué. Envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y salí al cuarto, vi a Jensen de reojo, necesitaba asegurarme de que estaba bien. Vi el reloj, las 7:00 pm, Jake tardaría una hora más en llegar. Sequé mi cuerpo y me senté desnuda en la cama, saqué las cosas que había comprado de las bolsas en las que estaban. Miré el conjunto y me empecé a vestir, aunque Jake lo quitaría. Puse el brassier, acomodé las copas, me puse el tanga, el liguero y acomodé las medias con este. Tomé la blusa y quité la etiqueta, me la puse y después hice el mismo procedimiento con la falda que, puesta, dejaba ver los broches del liguero. Saqué de la caja los tacones y también me los puse.

Acomodé una mesita que tenía especialmente para maquillarme y peinarme. Me senté frente a esta, a un lado del corralito de Jensen, que ya había despertado y se había bajado de la sillita y estaba jugando con sus muñecos, aunque con trabajos podía caminar era muy hábil y terco. Me instalé en la mesita y con la tenaza termine de acomodar mis rizos, utilicé sombras en tonos azules, y solo puse en mis labios un poco de brillo transparente. Me miré al espejo que me devolvió la imagen de la que ahora era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, tenía un hombre que me amaba y un hijo hermoso. Que más podría pedir. Después de 15 minutos vi a Jensen acomodar su cabecita en un juguete esponjoso, eso me indicó que tenía sueño, así que preparé su mamila, se la di y lo arrullé hasta que se durmió de nuevo, tenía la certeza que, esta vez, mi pequeño angelito no despertaría en toda la noche, además, ya no era de darnos noches de desvelo, era un niño sanito y tranquilo, los días de trasnochar habían quedado en meses anteriores.

Lo acosté en su cunita y prendí el comunicador que había en el cuarto de Jensen y prendí el mío.

Entonces recordé que tenía que preparar otras cosas. Iba a preparar la cena, y algunos detalles románticos más. Saqué las flores y las deshojé. También saqué las velas aromáticas que estaban en unas pequeñas copitas de vidrio, así no habría problema al terminar de consumirse, y unos cerillos. Hice un camino de flores desde la entrada de la puerta de la suite hasta el comedor, y después hacia el cuarto que compartía con Jake, luego coloqué velas aromáticas que prendería cuando terminara de hacer la cena. Preparé la cena en 30 minutos, serví y acomodé la mesa, puse un mantel rojo y cubiertos de plata. Ya con todo listo salí de la cocina a prender las velas. Prendí una por una, y cuando me agachaba por la vela la falda se me subía, estaba tan corta. Y me sentía tan sexy con ella. Iba por la última vela cuando me acordé de los aretes, no llevaba nada de joyería encima.

Terminé de prender las velas y corrí al cuarto. Vi los hermosos aretes azul turquesa que me regaló Jacob antes de irme. Al recordar ese momento una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, entonces recordé que este día sería de felicidad, limpié la lagrima y seguí buscando más cosas para ponerme. Encontré un brazalete de pedrería azul y blanca y un anillo a juego. Entonces vi mi alianza de peridoto y azabache. Aunque no combinara, decidí que nunca me la quitaría. Salí de la habitación y me fui a sentar al comedor.

Entonces escuché la puerta de la suite abrirse, mi cuerpo se tensó, me puse muy nerviosa, hoy haría el amor con Jake, después de más de un año de no hacerlo.

-Ness, donde…- desde el comedor lo pude ver. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el camino de rosas, velas y las luces apagadas.

**NA: tantatachán… Los dejaré picados, el próximo capitulo viene con lemmon… Espero me sigan con la historia.**

**Bueno, biepis :DD**


	14. CONSUMANDO EL AMOR PARTE 1

**14.-CONSUMANDO EL AMOR (PARTE 1)**

**Jake's POV**

Entré a la suite y vi el camino de rosas, las velas, las luces apagadas, un ambiente tan romántico, lo único que se me vino a la mente fue Nessie.

Seguí el sendero de pétalos de rosas, que llevaban hacia el comedor. Ahí encontré a Ness, vestida con una hermosa blusa azul turquesa y detalles blancos. Una hermosa falda de holanes blanca que apenas ocultaba sus pantaletas. Medias blancas que terminaban justo donde empezaba la falda y dejaba ver los broches del liguero. En sus pies calzaba unos hermosos zapatos turquesa. Todo su vestuario me excitó en demasía.

-Amor, siéntate, hoy será una cena romántica, que yo misma preparé-

-Amor, no era necesario-

-Calla y come, corazón- dijo de una manera muy sexy.

Terminamos de comer y ella se paró de la silla y se sentó sobre mí. Empezó a restregar nuestros sexos, que solo tenían de por medio su tanga, además de mi pantalón y mi bóxer, ella empezó a gemir en mi oreja, mientras yo sobaba sus senos y sentía sus pezones endurecidos.

Sentía que me iba a morir, mi mente se nubló por la excitación y la levanté bruscamente, la recargué contra la pared más próxima del comedor, la puse dándome la espalda, quité mi ropa de la cintura para abajo, mi miembro estaba totalmente duro, y Ness estaba muy húmeda, así que solo hice su tanga azul de encaje a un lado, busqué su entrada y me hundí en ella. Solo escuché un gemido de Ness, arremetía contra ella duramente, y por espacios atacaba su punto mas sensible con mi dedo, pero mi deseo de ella me había cegado, no me di cuenta que estaba siendo muy brusco hasta que vi que mis manos habían dejado unas enormes marcas en los brazos de ella, que tenía sujetos contra la pared. Nessie tampoco se había percatado de mi rudeza, había estado gimiendo y chillando de gusto, hasta que se vio las marcas. Poco nos importó cuando los dos llegamos al éxtasis al mismo tiempo.

Me salí de ella, Ness me volteó a ver y me sonrió. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Pero su cara la iluminaba su sonrisa, pensé que la había lastimado, mi cara se descompuso y cuando ella lo notó me tomó el rostro y me consoló.

-Te amo Jacob, te amo-

-Perdón Nessie, no debí ser tan brusco, no me medí-

-No amor, no debes disculparte, además, me encantó, estaba tan necesitaba de ti, de tu calor, tus besos, tus caricias, necesitaba ser tuya-

-Pero me tenía que haber medido más, debí ser más delicado, tú querías que fuera especial, por eso decoraste todo, pero yo lo arruiné-

-No amor, si me preguntasen como me gustaría hacerlo contigo, diría que de cualquier manera, mientras seas tú el que esté entre mis piernas- Nessie me besó fieramente, con sus mejillas pintadas de carmesí, cosa que me calentó demasiado. Nessie lo notó, y así como estábamos, yo con los pantalones en los tobillos y el bóxer a las rodillas, y ella con la falda en la cintura dejando ver sus hermosos glúteos y su tanga a medio acomodar, me sentó en una silla y se subió encima de mi, como al principio, empezó a acariciar mi miembro hasta que estuvo duro de nuevo, hizo a un lado su tanga, como había hecho yo, se sentó en mi y me empezó a cabalgar.

Ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con cada arremetida, cosa que yo aprovechaba para acariciar sus senos. Ella misma se empezó a tocar su puto más sensible que estaba hinchado de tanta excitación. Llegamos juntos, de nuevo, pero seguíamos frescos, tanto tiempo aguantando, teníamos energía acumulada. Así sin salirme de ella la tomé en brazos y ella enredó sus piernas detrás de mí. La llevé al cuarto que también estaba decorado con pétalos de rosas y velas.

Nos recosté y la desvestí lentamente, quité su blusa delicadamente, bajé su falda y quité sus zapatos. Me tope con una vista alucinante, Nessie llevaba un hermoso brassier azul turquesa con lindas flores blancas bordadas, un tanga azul a juego, el liguero también acompañaba al juego de lencería y, aparte, las medias blancas.

-¿Te gusta, corazón?- preguntó Nessie nerviosa

-Me encanta amor, toda tú me encantas, con lo que tengas puesto, claro que te prefiero sin ropa- eso hizo que Ness se sonrojara –pero me encanta el conjunto tan sexy que traes, hace que tu piel se vea blanquísima y hermosa-

**Nessie's POV**

Los comentarios de Jake me avergonzaron, pero me sentí deseada, amada.

Jake se desvistió y se acercó a mí, que seguía en la cama, yo me quité el brassier y el tanga, quedando solo con el liguero. Jake empezó a besarme dulcemente, mientras que con una mano tocaba mi sexo palpitante y con la otra jugueteaba con uno de mis pezones.

Yo tocaba su miembro, lo acariciaba de arriba a abajo, ambos gemíamos como locos, estábamos tan excitados y deseosos de que nuevamente uniéramos nuestros cuerpos.

Jake me miró y yo asentí entendiendo lo que su mirada significaba. Me acomodó boca arriba, y se acomodó sobre mí. Acomodó su miembro en mi entrada y se introdujo, ya que estuvo totalmente dentro se quedó estático para luego empezar a moverse lentamente, poco a poco, yo no me quejaba, quería que ese momento durara mucho. Prolongó nuestro clímax, hasta que llegó, sentí una descarga de energía enorme, que me derrotó, caí rendida en brazos de Jacob, hicimos el amor una vez más y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente Jacob me levanto con Jensen, lo puso en mi vientre y el se recostó, yo sentí peso en mi cuerpo y me levanté. Vi a Jensen acomodadito en mi vientre, solo me recosté de nuevo y acaricié su espalda.

Jacob tomó mi mano, y me empezó a besar la oreja.

-Amor, nos casamos en 8 meses y medio- me soltó de sopetón, yo solo empecé a llorar de felicidad y lo besé.

Todo el día nos la pasamos los tres en la habitación, Jake decidió no bajar a menos que se presentara una emergencia, lo cual no sucedió. Comimos en la cama, cenamos en la sala, sentados en la alfombra con Jensen jugando a nuestro lado. Así pasamos tres días seguidos, no salíamos a menos que se tratara de algo importante. Aprovechábamos todas las noches para amarnos, y todo el día para amar a nuestro hijo.

**NA: Ahh, que enfadosa soy, siempre con mis notitas, verdad. Bueno, esta será corta, o quizá no...**

**Me toqué un poquito el corazón y decidí no dejarlos picados con el lemmon...  
Bueno, lamento el retraso con los capitulos, pero me quitaron la compu y no podía publicar en la escuela... pero aquí estoy...**

**Con respecto a la nota que dejé, me mudo a blogger, manden su correo al que dejé en mi perfil, si quieren seguirme leyendo, hay unos 10 fics en puerta, todos iniciados, que publicaré de a poco... Espero que me entiendan, hay veces que tienes que buscar la forma de evitar a la gente que solo critica lo que haces, sin saber lo dificil que es...**

**Los quiero mucho, gracias por seguirme leyendo aún con la espera...! :DD**


	15. MÁS SORPRESAS

**Bueno, creo que con el puro titulo van a saber de que se trata, pero se me hace que fue el titulo mas correcto para lo que sucede.**

**15.-MÁS SORPRESAS**

**Nessie's POV**

Desperté con unas nauseas terribles, me paré a tomar un vaso de agua a ver si se me calmaban, me paré con una sabana envuelta en mi cuerpo, ya que la noche anterior fue con lo único con que dormí sobre mi cuerpo. Caminé a la cocina, pero sentí la necesidad de volver el estomago, así que corrí al baño y al llegar empecé a devolver lo que había cenado, cuando pasó enjuagué mi boca y cepillé mis dientes.

-Amor, ¿que sucede?- escuché a Jake decir con un bostezo de por medio –¿estás bien?-

-Si, amor, no te preocupes, estoy bien, es solo que sentí un poco de nauseas- Contesté a Jake desde la cocina tomando un vaso para servirme agua. Entonces lo vi con solo su pantalón de dormir. Se me acercó y me abrazó por la cintura.

-Amor, no quiero que te pase nada, por favor, vamos al medico para ver si no tienes algo- me dijo al oído.

-Bien, pero vamos mañana, hoy tengo una cita muy importante-

-Y se puede saber con quien-

-No corazón, no se puede saber, bueno, tú no puedes saber-

-Ummhh, no me gustan los secretos amor, no me gustan- Jake me besó y me alejé de él. Fuimos a la cama y dormí unos minutos más hasta que Jensen despertó.

Por la tarde yo tenía una cita con la ginecóloga, me recetaría un método anticonceptivo de nuevo, ya que mientras estuve embarazada, obviamente no lo necesité.

Me arreglé y salí rumbo al hospital, mi cita era a las 4:30, iba a las 3:50, tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar. Antes de llegar decidí hacer algo, tenía mucha curiosidad y tentación de hacerlo. Las últimas tres noches hice el amor con Jake sin protección, ni método anticonceptivo alguno, me sentía inquieta y nerviosa, así que paré en una farmacia y compré una prueba de embarazo y un vaso para muestras.

Salí de la farmacia y llegué al hospital, entré al baño e hice la prueba. Una rayita significa no, dos significaban si. Empezó a correr el tiempo y solo aparecía una rayita. Se terminó el tiempo y seguía la misma rayita, cuando decidí tirarla, UNA SEGUNDA RAYITA!

-Otro hijo- Susurré –Dios, otro hijo- un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, estaba tan emocionada, un hijo, otro pedacito de Jake y mío, vi la alianza en mi dedo y me acordé de ellos, de Jacob y de Jensen, como será mi próximo bebé, como será mi niño, o niña.

Tiré la muestra y la prueba y entré con la ginecóloga.

-Hola Emy, ¿como haz estado?-

-Hola Ness, estoy bien, gracias, hace mucho que no te veo-

-Si, desde que me dijiste que estaba embarazada- recordé ese triste día, ese día había decidido dejar a Jacob.

-Si, desde esa vez, y como haz estado tu Ness-

-Mmmhhh, pues no muy bien, después del parto de mi bebé estuve en coma por un mes- dije con la voz triste –pero vengo a algo en especifico-

-Si, vienes por tus pastillas-

-No Emy, ya no serán necesarias, quiero que me hagas una prueba de sangre, quiero saber si es cierto lo que mi corazón me dice, si es necesario, lo pago, pero necesito saber si estoy embarazada, y necesito saber antes de ver de nuevo a Jacob-

-Nessie, tengo que advertirte que, si estás embarazada, este parto es de alto riesgo, si tu primer parto se complicó al punto de dejarte en coma, este puede llevarte a la muerte-

-No importa Emy, yo quiero a mi bebé, y si es necesario moriré por el o ella-

-Está bien, si quieres a tu bebé tendrás que estar en reposo casi absoluto, y con chequeos constantes-

-Haré lo que sea necesario por mi bebé- Emily tomó la muestra de sangre y me dijo que esperara dos horas en la salita que estaba afuera del consultorio. Pasado el tiempo llegó con un sobre y los resultados.

-Estas embarazada Renesmee- empecé a sollozar de gusto, un bebito, por mas riesgoso que fuera yo tendría a mi bebé.

-Gracias Emy, paso a pagar a la recepción-

-Si Ness, esta bien- Dijo Emy con tono de preocupación –Ness-

-Sí, Emy-

-Cuídate mucho, y dile a Jacob sobre tu embarazo y mantén reposo, por favor, y toma acido fólico, le indicaré a la recepcionista lo que te tiene que dar-

-No te preocupes Emy, me cuidaré muchísimo-

Pasé a pagar la consulta y los cargos extras por el examen apresurado y me retiré con el sobre y las vitaminas en mis manos.

Llegué al hotel, pero no vi el coche de Jacob, dejé mi coche en la entrada para que lo estacionaran y me retiré a la suite, esta noche tendría que decirle a Jacob sobre nuestro bebé.

-Me recosté en la cama de mi habitación y me quedé dormida.

-Corazón, despierta amor- Escuché unos susurros, pero mis parpados estaban demasiado pesados para abrirlos.

-Mami, despierta mami- Escuché a Jake hacer una vocecita chiqueada como si fuera Jensen.

-Que pasa corazón, tu papi te esta molestando- Dijo abrazando a Jensen y poniéndolo a un lado mío.

-Oye!- Gritó Jacob en tono supuestamente ofendido. Me levanté de la cama y lo besé apasionadamente. Mientras Jensen se nos quedaba viendo mostrando sus encías.

-Te amo Jake, y quiero demostrártelo, estoy embarazada- dije viéndolo a los ojos mientras tomaba de un bracito a Jensen que estaba gateando en la cama-

-Es en serio amor, otro bebé-

-Si Jake, otro bebé-

-No lo puedo creer Nessie, no lo puedo creer, te amo, te amo, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo- Me tomó de la cintura y me levanto. Me volvió a besar como nunca.

-Jacob cuidado, acuérdate del bebé-

-Oh, si Jensen, no se vaya a caer de la cama- Dijo en tono un poco burlón

-¡Jacob!- Espeté en tono juguetón mientras me acomodaba en la cama junto a nuestro bebé.

-Esta bien amor, cuidaremos mucho a este bebé-Dijo acariciando mi vientre.

-Tengo que decirte algunas cosas respecto a este bebé-Dije en tono serio

-Pasa algo Renesmee, el bebé tiene algo, esta enfermo, dime, no me tengas así-

-No amor, soy yo- A Jacob se le descompuso el rostro, pero no me dijo nada –Emily me dijo que si por mi primer bebé estuve en estado de coma, este segundo bebé podría…-

-Podría qué- Dijo Jake, pero al ver que no contestaba el mismo se contestó –podría matarte Nessie-

-Si Jake, al dar a luz podría morir, por eso tengo que estar en reposo casi absoluto, estarme haciendo chequeos constantes, no puedo enojarme, hacer corajes, esfuerzos, etc.-

-Jensen y yo te cuidaremos Nessie, entre los dos te vamos a cuidar-

-Te amo Jacob, te amo, gracias por estos dos pequeños que me has dado, quiero estar toda mi vida contigo-

-Recuerda que en siete meses con dos semanas y cinco días, nos casamos-

-Es lo que mas quiero Jake, lo que más ansío pero, sabes, creo que espero más la noche de bodas- Eso ultimo se lo dije al oído.

-Yo también espero con ansías la noche de bodas, espero que me sorprendas como el otro día, amor-

-No sabes la sorpresa que te vas a llevar- Dije muy segura, ya tenía planeado el conjunto que me pondría.


	16. CONSUMANDO EL AMOR PARTE 2

**16.-CONSUMANDO EL AMOR (PARTE 2)**

**Nessie's POV**

Pasó el tiempo para la boda, en ese tiempo Jake consiguió el divorcio alegando que le habían engañado, y que el producto de los encuentros extramaritales había sido un pequeño niño, hicieron pruebas de sangre y resultó que era verdad, su ahora ex esposa Leah le había puesto el cuerno. Jacob me contó la historia. De verdad que una mala mujer había impedido nuestra felicidad, pero nada de eso iba a amargarnos la espera para nuestra boda. Para la que solo teníamos que escoger lo que queríamos, los empleados del hotel se encargarían de arreglar el salón del mismo.

Yo escogería mi vestido de novia una semana antes, ya que mi vientre estaba muy crecido por el bebé. Si lo escogía antes lo más probable sería que no me quedara para el día de la boda. Pero si lo escojo una semana antes de la boda, me quedaría perfecto, mi vientre ya no estaría creciendo, ya que para el día de la boda solo faltaba una semana para cumplir los nueve meses, el embarazo había sido muy tranquilo, no había tenido ninguna molestia, me checaba constantemente y los cuidados de Jake y Jensen me ayudaban.

-Hoy es la boda-Me dije a mi misma viendo mi reflejo en el espejo, vestida con un hermoso vestido de novia, que por mi gran vientre no había podido ser muy detallado ni muy elegante, pero si era de un blanco espectacular, de diseño strapless, con sierre atrás desde el inicio del vestido hasta la cadera, amplio por mi vientre, y con bordados de flores color hueso y pequeñas perlitas del mismo tono.

-Hoy es tu boda Nessie, te vas a casar con el hombre al que amas y por el que tanto has luchado- Dijo mi hermana, Bells, detrás de mi terminando de alaciar mi cabello y sujetando el cabello de adelante con dos pasadores a los lados de mi cabeza, dejando casi descubierta mi cara, a excepción de la frente que estaba cubierta por un pequeño fleco que estaba a unos milímetros de mis cejas. Me paré de la silla con ayuda de mi hermana, ya que mi vientre me hacia un poco dificultoso el pararme, e inclusive a veces, caminar.

Salí de la suite y vi a Edward abrazando a Jensen dormido y con su hijo de la mano.

-Muchas felicidades Nessie, espero que te vaya muy bien con Jacob-

-Gracias, Eddy- Subimos al elevador y bajé con Edward y Bella al salón del hotel.

El salón estaba adornado con arreglos de tulipanes y rosas blancas, y estos estaban unidos con unos velos blancos bordados con pedrería color perla.

Llegué al salón, Edward me entregaría a Jacob, ya que nuestros padres habían muerto hacía unos tres años y Edward se había vuelto como mi hermano al casarse con Bella.

Edward le entregó a Jensen a Rosalie y a Emmett que estaban afuera del salón

-Felicidades Nessie- Dijo Rosalie abrazando a mi pequeño.

-Espero que te vaya muy bien con él pequeña, y si te dice o hace algo, solo me avisas y yo lo golpeo- Me dijo Emmett con un tono de broma y seriedad al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias a ambos chicos, son geniales-

-Bueno, todo está listo Nessie, es hora de que te cases- Canturreó Alice que acababa de salir del salón con Jasper de la mano.

-Felicidades- Dijo Jasper con su característico tono reservado y un poco seco.

-Gracias Jasper, gracias Alice, gracias a todos, los quiero mucho-

-Anda Nessie, el novio espera- El corazón se me hinchó de orgullo y emoción.

-Anda Nessie- dijo Edward tendiéndome su brazo, que tomé con una mano, para entrar al salón con la marcha nupcial tocada por el piano y violines y en la otra mano levando mi ramo de tulipanes blancos.

Entramos lentamente, mientras Jacob jugaba con sus manos y jalaba un poco la tela de las mangas del traje que vestía.

Llegué al lado de Jacob y Edward puso mi mano con la de él y el cura que inició la parte de la ceremonia que se suponía se llevaría a cabo en una iglesia, pero por mi gravidez no podía salir y el cura aceptó hacer la ceremonia en el salón del hotel. La ceremonia se consumó con un beso entre Jake y yo.

Después entró el juez para iniciar la ceremonia legal, firmamos los papeles al igual que nuestros testigos que fueron Bells, Edward, Alice y Emmett, y la ceremonia también se consumó con otro pequeño beso, después se retiró la mesa en donde habíamos firmado los papeles, ya que esa zona quedaría como parte de la pista de baile.

Todos los invitados se acomodaron en sus respectivas mesas, y nosotros también, fuimos a nuestra mesa y nos acomodamos. En nuestra mesa también se acomodaron Bells y Edward, los hermanos de él y sus respectivas parejas, que se convirtieron como en mis hermanos.

Disfrutamos un poco de las pláticas con los invitados, hasta que nos llamaron a la pista para bailar nuestra primera canción.

La bailamos mientras Jake me cantaba pedacitos al oído y yo a el le hacía lo mismo, esa era nuestra canción, ambos la amábamos,

Cuando estábamos por terminar la canción, empecé a sentir frio en las piernas y las contracciones, el bebé ya iba a nacer.

-Amor, no quiero que te espantes, pero creo que el bebé ya quiere llegar- le dije al oído tratando de parecer tranquila.

-El bebé va a nacer-gritó histérico, mientras todos los invitados lo miraron con espanto y preocupación.

-Amor, cálmate, la pieza ya va a terminar, sirve que me relajo un poco con la música-

-Amor, pero si te pasa algo, tienes que ir de inmediato al doctor, para que puedas parir sin ningún riesgo-

-Cálmate-

-Esta bien, pero en cuanto termine la canción quiero que me prometas que la fiesta se cancelará y nos iremos al hospital-

-Está bien amor, lo que tú digas-

Terminamos la canción y explicamos lo que sucedía, Emily que estaba entre los invitados me dijo que nos fuésemos al hospital y que ella misma me atendería junto con otro doctor, de los mejores de Forks.

Llegamos al hospital y rápidamente me quitaron mi vestido de novia y me pusieron una bata, le pedí a Jake, que ya cargaba a Jensen entre sus brazos, que cuidara mucho mi vestido y mi alianza, no quería que ninguno de los dos se dañara, son cosas que significan mucho para mi, y no era necesario pedir que cuidara a Jensen, él lo cuidaba muy bien.

**Jake's POV**

Después de una hora esperando a que Nessie saliera junto con nuestro bebé, salió Emily con una cara de felicidad.

-Jacob, todo estuvo muy bien, tu mujer no tuvo ningún problema, fue parto natural y tuvieron una hermosa niña, que llevaron a la incubadora para revisarla, si no encuentran nada malo en ella, que es lo más probable, la llevarán a los cuneros, y ya que lleven a Ness a la habitación, llevaran a tu bebé, por cierto, muchas felicidades por tu hermosa niña de ojos verdes-

-Gracias Emily, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi Nessie, Ummhh, ¿dijiste de ojos verdes?-

-Si Jacob, tu bebé tiene los ojos como Nessie, de un verde muy claro, y muy bonitos-

-Gracias Emily, disculpa, tengo algo que hacer-

Mandé a llamar a un empleado del hotel, pedí que modificaran la alianza de Nessie, la piedra se azabache de lado donde esta el pedazo de corazón de azabache sería retirada y en su lugar se pondría una pequeña de peridoto. Hoy en la tarde estaría lista, justo para cuando pudiéramos ver a nuestra pequeñita, que estaba en los cuneros.

**N/A: SOLO HABRÁ UN CAPITULO MÁS T_T NO HAY NADA QUE YO PUEDA HACER, NO ME GUSTARÍA ALARGAR LA HISTORIA SIN SENTIDO ALGUNO…**


	17. JAZZY BLACK SWAN FIN

**17.-JAZZY BLACK SWAN**

**Jake's POV**

Por la tarde me trajeron la alianza ya modificada, se veía hermosa, contrastantes ya que el pedazo de azabache tenía a su lado una pequeña piedra de peridoto, y el otro lado era exactamente lo contrario.

Entré a la habitación donde se encontraba Nessie, en unos minutos nos llevarían a la pequeña.

-Hola amor, como estas- dije a Nessie tomando su mano y besando su frente.

-Bien, que fue Jake, que tuvimos, niño o niña-

-Una hermosa niña-

-¿Ya la viste?-

-No amor, quiero verla junto contigo, lo único que se es que tiene los ojos verdes, como tu-

-En serio amor, ummhh, me hubiera gustado que tuviera los ojos de color negro, como tu-

-No corazón, yo quería que tuviera los ojos color verde como tu, espero que sea una copia exacta de ti- Estábamos discutiendo es cuando una enfermera abrió la puerta y entró con una pequeña cunita alta, con ruedas y en ella estaba nuestra bebé. A Ness se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando le pasé a la nena y la puse en sus brazos. La bebé se removió y Ness la empezó a arrullar, se veía hermosa haciendo eso, inclusive con la horrorosa bata del hospital, y sin maquillar, mi Ness se veía hermosa, no había tenido la oportunidad de verla así, ya que la vez que nació Jensen, era un momento que a nadie nos gustaba recordar, era algo muy difícil.

Cuando miró fijamente a la bebé, vio en una orilla de la cobija, con la que envolvieron a la nena, un objeto brillante, con un tono verde y otro negro. Acercó su mano a la pieza que se sujetaba con un moñito en la parte donde estaban los piecitos de la bebé, la desanudó y la vio muy fijamente.

-Jake, mi alianza, la cambiaste- dijo entre sollozos

-Si, creo que con la llegada de nuestra bebé de ojos verdes, tenía que cambiarla, lo único que hice fue mandar a que cambiaran una piedrita de azabache por una de peridoto-

-Es hermosa Jake, muchas gracias- estiró su cuello para alcanzar mi boca, iniciamos un beso cargado de amor, nada más, puro amor. Cuando la nena emitió unos sonidos, algo así como una risita, un repique de campanitas.

-Y como le vamos a poner Nessie, que nombre te gustaría-

-Ummhh, Jazzy, ok?-

-Si, creo que si, es un nombre muy bonito amor, en serio muy bonito-

-Bueno, Jazzy, te gusta tu nombre- La bebé agito sus manitas y el repiqueteo de campanitas volvió a inundar la habitación.

-Sabía que le gustaría- dijo ella con tono de suficiencia.

A los quince días salimos del hospital, y regresamos a nuestro hogar, pero aun quedaba una sorpresa…

Después de seis meses esperando por una casa que había mandado arreglar, pude firmar las escrituras y llevar a Nessie a conocer nuestra casa.

-Corre Jensen, ve adentro pequeño-

-Si papi- murmuró mi pequeño hijo entrando a la casa que pronto habitaríamos, subió un escalón de la entrada con mucho esfuerzo ayudado por sus manitas sujetándose del marco de la puerta.

Mientras yo empujaba la carriola con Jazzy y tomaba de la mano a mi mujer que tenía los ojos vendados.

-Jacob, que planeas, donde estamos-

-Espera un poco amor, pronto podrás ver lo que tengo para ti- llegamos a la entrada y empujé la carriola de Jazzy hacia adentro. Cuando estuve seguro de que no se resbalaría ni nada por el estilo, salí con mi mujer, que ya se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta y la sujeté de la cintura y detrás de las rodillas y la levante, como si fuéramos recién casados en su luna de miel. El vestido de mi mujer revoloteó y ella luchó por mantenerlo en su lugar, por lo que yo me reí.

-Que haces Jacob, ehh, que es tan gracioso- refunfuño con un tono de fingida molestia.

-Solo, algo especial, para ti y para nuestros hijos- dije cerca de sus labios.

Entré con ella en brazos y cuando llegué al centro de la sala la deposité con ligereza en el suelo.

-Quítate la venda, Nessie- mi mujer deshizo el nudo de la mascada que había atado en sus ojos y cuando su campo de visión abarcó la sala no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Esto es por todo lo que te hice sufrir, en recompensa por todo lo malo que hemos pasado, porque te amo, y amo a nuestros hijos, a los dos hermosos hijos que me haz dado-

-sabes un secreto Jake, creo que…-

-Que amor, que sucede-

-Recuerdas aquella vez hace un mes que me llevaste de luna de miel a Inglaterra, con mi hermana y su familia-

-Si-

-Recuerdas el día de la alberca, que hicimos el amor toda la noche mientras Jensen y Jazzy se quedaron con mi hermana- murmuró Nessie al oído de Jacob.

-ajá, que sucede Nessie-

-Creo que pronto serán tres- dijo ella, mientras yo hacía una mueca no cayendo en cuenta de lo que me decía. Hasta que de pronto me cayó como un golpe. Esbocé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y besó a mi mujer.

-Estoy de un mes Jacob, ¡viene otro bebé!- gritó Nessie eufórica.

-Desde cuando lo sabes amor-

-Ayer que fui con Emily, me confirmó el embarazo y que este bebé viene ya sin riesgos, que solo tengo que ser feliz por el, o ella, sin preocupaciones-

-Te amo Nessie- murmuré

-Y yo a ti, Jake- susurró a mi oído.

**Y así seguimos disfrutando el uno del otro, sin preocupaciones, sin limites, sin ataduras… Simplemente vivimos el día a día, amando y sabiéndonos amados.**

**FIN**

_BUENO, AQUÍ FINALIZA LA HISTORIA QUE CON TANTO TRABAJO HICE… INFINIDAD DE OBSTACULOS SE ME ATRAVESARON EN EL CAMINO, PERO AL FINAL CON AYUDA DE MI HERMANITA, HIMAWARI YUKI, PUDE SORTEARLOS. Y HE AQUÍ EL RESULTADO DE TANTO ESFUERZO E, INCLUSIVE, NOCHES DE DESVELO._

_QUIERO AGRADECER A QUIENES ESTUVIERON AQUÍ PARA ANIMARME, A QUIENES, CON SUS REVIEWS, ME DIERON FUERZAS PARA CONTINUAR, QUIENES HALAGARON LO QUE HICE, TAMBIEN A QUIENES CRITICARON PARA BIEN, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ESTUVIERON CONMIGO EN EL PROCESO DE CREACION DE ESTA HISTORIA…_

_& COMO DIRIA GUSTAVO CERATI, **GRACIAS TOTALES…**_

_**OHH, Y COMO ÚLTIMO DETALLE, LA BEBÉ SE LLAMA JAZZY EN HONOR A MI AUTORA FAVORITA: JAZZY W.**_


End file.
